Defiance
by Someofusarelookingatthestars
Summary: "The hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it." Proud Slytherin Ava Burke hopes to do more than just survive. She wants to make a difference, even when times are dark. But, with school, exams, friendships and a certain Marauder Sirius Black causing her trouble, she'll be tested beyond her wildest dreams. With war approaching, it'll only get darker... Sirius x OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Wow, I don't know where this came from. I've always wanted to write a Harry Potter (especially Marauders Era fic), but never got around to it. Then, all of a sudden inspiration hit and I couldn't get the idea of Sirius and a Slytherin character out of my head. I have big plans for this story (lots of angst and equal fluff!) and I can't wait to write more. I hope you enjoy and apologies if it's rubbish as I'm a little bit rusty. _

**Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts**

_**"It is impossible to live in the past, difficult to live in the present and a waste to live in the future." – Frank Herbert**_

Ava Burke inhaled deeply, allowing herself a moment of calm appreciation as she took in the scene before her. The excited buzzing as students rushed to stow their luggage, the fussing of parents as they said their goodbyes, the warm steam billowing out of the familiar scarlet train…it was time to return to Hogwarts.

She'd waved her parents off a moment before, ignoring their protests as she insisted that she'd be more than capable of seeing herself onto the train. After all, she'd probably receive an owl from her mum tomorrow enquiring about how everything was going.

A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as a body suddenly came barrelling out of nowhere, flinging themselves into her arms.

"I've missed you."

Ava laughed softly, slightly taken aback as she returned the friendly gesture. She had never been an overly affectionate person. A fact which had always amused her best friend and prompted him to hug her at every opportunity that presented itself. After all, Benjy Fenwick was a true Hufflepuff through and through.

"I've missed you too Benjy. Did you have a good summer?" She asked brightly, pulling away to examine her friend.

"The best!" He exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her as he guided them towards the train. "Dad took me to my first football game – the World Cup no less."

Ava grinned as she noticed the wide smile on his face, his eyes twinkling as he continued to babble with excitement. True, she might not be able to fully appreciate the wonders of the muggle sport (or the 'beauty' of the winning goal), but she loved seeing how happy it made her friend.

Speaking of friends, her eyes drifted down the platform to the familiar group of Slytherins gathered together. A small smile flitted across her face as she raised a hand in greeting, her heart fluttering nervously as a few returned her smile and nodded at her in recognition.

With the war continuing to intensify, things had become rather tense in Slytherin House towards the end of fourth year. Even culminating in a confrontation between Ava and one of the more outspoken pureblood-sympathisers as she attempted to thwart their attempt to bully a muggleborn first year.

She would have been lying to say she hadn't been nervous about returning to Hogwarts…and the potential cold shoulder she may receive from her housemates. Fortunately, it seemed like the summer had healed old conflicts as Regulus Black shot her a smirk, subtly sneaking a glance at his mother and father who stood proudly behind him.

A sigh escaped Ava's lips as she followed his gaze, quickly realising that it would be wise to keep her distance. Despite technically being 'pureblood', it was no secret that families like the Blacks despised ones like hers for what they deemed 'sick fraternisation' with muggles. Ava was sure she'd even heard the term 'blood traitor' whispered behind her back last year. Given Walburga's infamous temper, it would be best to give Reg space and just catch up with him later when they were in the safety of the castle.

"What's the long face for?" Benjy asked quizzically, his brown furrowing as he picked up on the air of sadness surrounding his friend.

Ava quickly shook her head and forced a bright smile as she pulled on Benjy's jumper, urging him to follow her as she climbed up the train steps. "Never mind. Let's see if we can find Dorcas."

All she could hope for is that things wouldn't change too much this year.

* * *

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to stay?" Benjy mumbled, cramming yet another chocolate frog into his mouth as he gestured at the huge pile of sweets beside him.

"With poor manners like that?" Dorcas shot him a look of dismay as he unwittingly smeared chocolate across his mouth, frowning as she placed down the book she'd been engrossed in for the past half-hour. "Probably not." She quipped good-humouredly. But, make sure to save us some for when we get back."

"Sure." Benjy grinned wickedly. "Just to clarify, is that an _order_ from my new prefects?" He saluted teasingly as Dorcas walked past him.

"No, it's an order from your two best friends which is even more important." Ava replied, playfully rolling her eyes as rose from her seat. "We'll see you after the meeting."

Of course, she and Dorcas had been expecting teasing from him about their new roles. Indeed, it had only taken Benjy five minutes to jokingly offer to polish their 'shiny new badges'. Ava smiled softly at Dorcas as she walked beside her, the two of them falling into casual conversation as they made their way towards the end of the train.

The two girls had been friends ever since first year when Dorcas had come to her rescue during a Flying Class. It had always been Ava's worst subject, but thanks to the Ravenclaw's extensive knowledge of broomology and best techniques, she'd just about managed to survive the year. Four years later and she still relied upon her friend's talents and good nature to get her through the more challenging times at school.

"I'm really excited about this year." Dorcas exclaimed, raking a hand through her dark hair. "I can't wait for my appointment with Professor Flitwick. I mean there's just so many possibilities for future study and, with the two of us being prefects as well-" She gently nudged Ava. "I think it's going to be a great year."

Ava grinned at her friend's enthusiasm, silently praying that Dorcas was right. She herself felt thrilled by the same prospects, but a small part of her was nervous at the thought of exams and what the future could hold.

However, her thoughts were rudely interrupted as a loud crash echoed around the corridor. Then, utter chaos was unleashed.

Screams pierced their air as students were knocked harshly to the ground. The culprits were two trunks which came hurtling towards them at full speed, their contents spilling out and littering the train with garments.

Dorcas shrieked as she threw herself to the side to avoid being hit. However, Ava used the split second available to draw her wand and quickly stop the trunks in their tracks, sending them crashing down with a thud.

"I'M TELLING YOU I'M GOING TO WIN!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS JAMES, I-"

Ava internally groaned as the boys came racing towards her, knowing full well the identity of the two students stupid enough to think that this stunt was funny.

"Potter. Black." She replied coolly. "Why am I not surprised?"

The two of them stopped in their tracks, their mouths falling open in shock as they glanced down at the battered cases on the floor. Clearly, they hadn't anticipated their prank being foiled this early.

It was just Ava's luck to run into the troublesome duo on their first day back. She'd thankfully had little to do with their group due to them being in Gryffindor, yet their James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had a knack for rule-breaking mischief-making that made them famous across the entire school.

In Ava's opinion, they were completely unworthy of such glory considering the poor victims of their pranks ended up caught in the crossfire.

"You know, if you want to avoid detention this year, I'd suggest keeping your antics further away from the prefect compartment." She told them coolly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Is she giving us tips Sirius?" James replied cheekily, smirking at the flutter of annoyance on Ava's face.

"Who would have guessed it?" Sirius chuckled, flicking his hair casually as he took a step forward. "Besides, I thought most girls loved having our _antics_ near them." He flashed Ava a devilish smirk as she flushed at his insinuation. James roared with laughter behind him.

"It's astonishing that your neck manages to keep that MASSIVE head of yours upright Black." She snapped, flicking her wand so that the trunk hit Sirius's foot. "Now pick up your stuff and get back to your compartment."

The pair of boys exchanged devious grins. "Well, it's not really our stuff." James explained, holding his chin in mock thoughtfulness as Sirius snorted.

"Then whose is it?" Dorcas asked, rolling her eyes at their childish behaviour. The two really did have a reputation at Hogwarts for being the biggest troublemakers and it was clear that they'd be a big source of grief for the new prefects this year.

"Potter!" The angry shout seemed to echo down the corridor as a girl strode towards them, her red hair flying behind her. "How dare you do that to Severus's things!"

"Alright Evans? Have a good summer?"

If looks could have killed, James Potter would have been dead on the spot.

"Give them back to him now." She hissed, her cheeks flaring with heat as she glared at him. Every inch of her features was covered with immense dislike. It seemed unusual for girl who seemed to be popular and so well-liked amongst most students.

Then again, Potter and his friends did have a way of attracting animosity…and not just from Slytherins either.

"Sure thing. If you'd just go out with me, I'll-"

Lily snorted loudly. "I'd sooner die than go out with you Potter." She grimaced as if the mere thought was enough to make her shudder. "Now give Severus-"

"_Snivellus_."

Lily's green eyes danced furiously at Sirius's interruption, but before she could open her mouth to respond a new arrival to the group arrived.

"Time for the prefect meeting?" Remus Lupin asked quietly, shooting his friends a disappointed look as he glanced down at the dishevelled trunks. "I'm afraid we'll end up missing the start if we don't head in now."

The calmness in his tone made Ava's lips turn upwards into a smile. It wasn't surprising at all that Dumbledore had granted Lupin the prefect badge. His talent for appeasement would be wonderfully suited to the role…hopefully including when it came to reigning in his friends' mischief.

Lily slowly nodded before pointing her wand at James. "If these haven't been returned to Severus by the time we get out…" Her threat didn't need finishing as the look in her eyes manage to convey it perfectly.

She and Remus made their way into the compartment, politely holding the door open for Dorcas and Ava to follow.

_So much for a peaceful school year…_

* * *

"I can't believe you two have detention already." Peter whispered, his small watery eyes wide with shock and evident admiration as he surveyed his two friends. "That has to be a new record."

Sirius shot him a reproachful look. "Well, it was hardly part of our plan Pete. We have plenty of better things to be doing this year than spending our evenings polishing trophies." He muttered darkly, his dark hair sweeping across his face as he lowered his head.

Usually Sirius would have been proud of an _'achievement'_ like this, but knowing that it would hinder their plans to discover a way to help accompany Remus on his monthly 'excursions' put him in a sour mood. After all, they'd spent all summer discussing the topic in back-and-forth owls and plotting their plan of action…which was now in jeopardy on the first day back.

If there was one thing Sirius Black hated it was not being able to be there for his friends.

James too looked a little downtrodden by the news, frowning as he briefly glanced up at the sorting taking place. It felt as if an eternity had passed since its beginning and they were only halfway through the students.

_"Gilderoy Lockhart?"_

"I wonder who snitched?" James hissed, leaning closer to Sirius. "It must have been one of the prefects."

_"Ravenclaw!"_

Sirius clapped half-heartedly as the small blonde boy strode confidentially over to his new house table. "Must have been." He agreed grimly, however a small smirk crept onto his face as a moment passed. "Maybe it was Remus?" He quipped, biting back a chuckle at the amused look on his friend's face.

"I can assure you it wasn't."

The group sat in a comfortable silence (prompted by Professor McGonagall's icy glare) as the remainder of the students were called up to the sorting hat. However, as Albus Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet, Sirius sat up a little bit straighter.

"This should be interesting." He murmured to James who nodded in agreement. Given everything that was happening outside the walls of Hogwarts, the Headmaster's speech was rather more anticipated than usual.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to firstly welcome you all back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, looking around at them all. "Secondly, Mr Filch has asked me to reiterate that students should stay clear of our new Whomping Willow. Evidently, even after four years of its existence, some of us are still…_daring_ to test out its aggression."

All four boys bit back grins at the notice, knowing full-well the reason behind the tree's existence. Remus instinctively ducked his head down and stared at his plate to avoid his friends' knowing glances.

"Lastly, I would like to wish you a fantastic year ahead – regardless of the challenges you may face along the way." Dumbledore's smile faded slightly as he continued. "As we all know, we are facing dark times in our world and it is only with the courage and wisdom of young people such as yourselves that we can ever hope to heal."

Everyone was now quietly listening to him, even the excitable first-years looked solemn as they stared up at their new headmaster.

"I implore you all to remember that it is our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Sirius felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the atmosphere grew even more tense. He felt Peter shift uncomfortably next to him as James's eyes filled with determination. This year truly did feel different already…

"Now enough talk, tuck in!"

Dumbledore's sudden announcement cut through the air like a knife, immediately lifting the tension as food appeared along the tables. Peter moaned in delight as he began piling his plate high, prompting Sirius to roll his eyes at him.

"I bet you it was that Slytherin."

Sirius frowned as he glanced at James who was eagerly tucking into a chicken leg. "What Slytherin?" He had no love for the house that sheltered the darkest wizards or encouraged his family's insane pureblood supremacy. Even the word tasted foul on his mouth.

"That new prefect on the train before. The one who stopped our prank. I bet she's the one who landed us in detention." James explained, nodding as if to congratulate himself on his own wisdom.

"Those gits are always looking to get us in trouble." Sirius agreed, stabbing a roast potato on his plate in an effort to release some of his anger. "Self-serving prats."

James grinned at his insult, before deciding to use the opportunity to speak to his crush. "Oi, Evans!"

Lily scowled in annoyance as she reluctantly turned her head towards James. She was sat further down the table with her group of friends. "What Potter?"

"That Slytherin prefect from before. The girl who's got us detention. How horrible is she?" He asked cheekily, enjoying the chuckles he received from Sirius and Peter.

Lily's green eyes narrowed. "Actually, she's pretty pleasant Potter. Which is more than I can say for you." She sniped, swiftly turning her back on James as she spun back around to her amused friends.

James looked slightly stunned and his ears turned pink as he tried to stammer out a response. However, this only amplified the roaring laughter from his friends as they howled at his misfortune.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the feast that Sirius felt his eyes drift over to the Slytherin table. Perhaps it was Dumbledore's words about 'dark times' and 'choices', but he found his gaze fixed upon his younger brother.

It had been a terrible summer at home with more arguments than ever before between Sirius and his parents. But, unlike all the other years, it had been the first one that Regulus and Sirius hadn't spoken a word to each other at all...which had made it even worse.

It had stung, but Sirius was too proud to be the one to make the first move. Perhaps it the distance growing between them was inevitable. After all, wasn't Regulus the _'perfect son'_ he could never be? He felt that familiar anger bubbling in his stomach as he watched his brother grin widely.

He was happy.

Then, Sirius's eyes flickered towards the person sat next to Regulus and his brow furrowed in confusion. It was the girl from the train. The Slytherin prefect who had already caused trouble for him. Her long hair fell across her face as she laughed at Regulus's words, her pale skin illuminated by the soft glow of the candles.

The bright smile on her face made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Then, her hazel eyes met his for a moment. Sirius took a deep breath, the room seeming to freeze as their gaze met.

"Sirius, can you pass the profiteroles please?"

James's sudden question made Sirius jump slightly in surprise, breaking him out of his daze. Unfortunately, James's had already noticed where his gaze had been lingering, his hazel eyes eventually landing on the table lauded with dark green banners.

"I take it that things haven't improved at home during the summer?" His friend murmured quietly, sneaking a glance at Regulus before looking at Sirius in concern.

"No." Sirius muttered, shaking his head as he quickly turned his focus to the huge plate of profiteroles. "Did you want these or not?"

James looked taken aback by his sudden determination to change the subject, but Sirius simply didn't want to take about his summer or his crazy family. He just wanted to focus on being back at Hogwarts with his friends…the place he belonged.

Most importantly, he needed to rid himself of any thoughts associated with the Black family, Slytherin house…or their new prefect.

* * *

_A/N So, there's the first chapter! I've got most of fifth year planned out, so I'm hoping to make a good start and keep my motivation going. I'm really excited to delve into Sirius's character and also the First Wizarding War. If you have any feedback or comments I'd love to hear from you! :) xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fifth Year Begins**

**_"You do not write your life with words…You write it with actions. What you think is not important. It is only important what you do." – Patrick Ness_**

A peaceful calm surrounded the room as Ava stirred gently the next morning, a pleasant warmth radiating on her face as a few beams of sunlight peeked through the emerald velvet curtains. The softness of the silky sheets was heavenly as she nestled deeper into the mattress, unwilling to open her eyes just yet.

Five more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt…

Unfortunately, Ava's solitude was swiftly broken as the duvet was suddenly yanked off her, promoting her to shriek in surprise. The crisp air caused goosebumps to erupt across her skin as she glared unamused at her friend.

"Time to wake up _prefect_."

"You really need to be _less_ of a morning person Emma." Ava yawned, sighing as she conceded defeat and swung her legs out of bed. Emma just flashed her a wicked grin before tossing her uniform at the end of the bed.

"And, you my friend really need to get up." Emma told her teasingly. "Everyone else has already headed down for breakfast."

Ava looked around the room a little startled by the absence of their dormmates. Had she seriously overslept on their first day of lessons? Then again, early mornings had never been her thing. Late nights up studying were much more welcome.

Emma chuckled at her confusion. "Ava, I swear you could sleep through a confringo curse." She sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment as she flopped down on her own mattress.

Ava just rolled her eyes before grabbing her uniform and beginning to dress quickly. Emma Vanity was one of the few housemates she could truly call a friend. Determined, ambitious and clever the two girls had grown closer over the years, despite their differences on the surface. Relations in the Slytherin girls' dormitory had always been cordial, but both Ava and Emma had always felt a little bit distant from the others – thanks in part to Ava's 'tolerant' nature and Emma's, at times, overbearing confidence.

It seemed that many of the young pureblood witches didn't appreciate Emma's goal of becoming a trailerblazer in Quidditch. No doubt they turned their nose up at the thought of a woman 'overstepping' her mark. The news that Emma had been made captain this year, promoted above her male teammates, probably hadn't thrilled them either.

But that hadn't stopped Emma. Ava could only admire her confidence and self-assurance. Perhaps she was even a little envious of her friend's deep conviction and complete faith in herself and her abilities. She just wished that she could sometimes be as certain about her own…

"So, will I see you at try-outs later?" Emma asked, biting back laughter as she saw the incredulous look on Ava's face.

"Most definitely not! You have my complete support as captain, but you know I have nightmares just looking at a broomstick."

"That is the one thing you've never mastered." Emma snorted, chucking a pillow at Ava playfully. "I've told you it's all about your fear of losing control. Honestly, there's nothing better than flying through the air with nothing holding you back." She said wistfully, running a hand through her long dark locks. "It's more than about Quidditch, it's true freedom."

Ava stifled a laugh at the dreamy look in her friend's eyes. "Erm, I'll take your word for it Emma." She told her friend, cheekily throwing the pillow back at her. "Besides my place is in the stands, cheering you on as you crush Gryffindor in November."

"Ah!" Emma mused, pulling on her robes. "Beating Potter really _will_ be the sweetest victory of all."

Ava grinned. _Oh, how she'd love to see that…_

* * *

Unfortunately for the Slytherins, they didn't have to wait until the first Quidditch game of the school year to encounter their arch-rivals.

"Bloody hell! Potions with the Gryffindors? What a way to start fifth year." Alexander Wilkes hissed angrily.

Ava tried to ignore the rumbles of agreement behind her, deciding to focus on the positives. After all, it was their first day and potions was one of her favourite classes. Of course, it helped that Professor Slughorn was particularly generous to students of his Slug Club.

Ava would have usually protested receiving special treatment – especially as a result of her family connection to the infamous headmistress Elizabeth Burke whose portrait continued to scream insults at muggleborn students who dared to walk past. However, the bumbling and jovial nature of Slughorn and the opportunities his help offered made her rather grateful of the attention.

After all, if she ever hoped to get into the Ministry of Magic and fulfil her ambitions, she'd have to be willing use every tool at her disposal.

A soft thud beside her pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see Evan Rosier leaning towards her. "Is this seat taken?"

She paused for a moment, half-wishing to nod her head. It wasn't that she didn't like Evan. He was her fellow prefect this year and he'd always been perfectly polite and courteous to her. But there was something about his looming presence that made her stomach twist uncomfortably. His tone was always difficult to place.

And, then there were the rumours about his family. The Rosier family who were so immensely proud of their place in the sacred twenty-eight…

Evan took her hesitation as an invitation, smirking as he sat beside her. Ava smiled softly as he engaged her in polite conversation about their scheduled prefect rounds later, attempting to shove any doubts about her housemate aside as Slughorn began the lesson.

One of the benefits of being partnered with Evan was that he was one of the few Slytherin boys bright enough to be of real help in potions. Together, he and Ava had managed to race ahead of everyone else in the class (with the exception of Lily Evans and Snape) and were finishing up as others were only just adding powdered porcupine quills to their Draught of Peace.

Ava grinned as she poured the turquoise concoction into the waiting vials, secretly thrilled that she'd managed to brew the notoriously difficult potion. Perhaps fifth year wouldn't be so bad after all.

A loud explosion at the back of the class suddenly startled her, causing her to jump in fright and accidentally spill some of the potion on Evan's hand which had been clutching the next vial.

"Merlin! I'm sorry Evan." She exclaimed, quickly grabbing her wand and with a simple flick caused the now smoking potion to vanish from his skin.

He flexed his hand as if to assess any potential damage. "No harm done." Evan announced coolly, a smirk playing on his lips as he glanced up at her panicked expression. "Can't help it if Black and his friends are determined to be tossers."

She frowned in confusion before Evan pointed at the rowdy group at the back, scowling at the four boys as they roared with laughter. Of course, it would be them to cause an explosion.

Ava rolled her eyes as Sirius pulled James into a headlock, ruffling his untidy hair affectionately as James grinned goofily. The two of them looked rather pleased with themselves as surrounding students chuckled at the sight of their melted cauldron, the potion steadily dripping onto the floor.

Sometimes it seemed that James and Sirius never paid attention in class. But luckily for them, they were apparently bright enough to excel at most subjects whilst dedicating most of their skills to entertaining others.

Remus looked slightly exasperated but amused nonetheless by his friends' behaviour. Meanwhile, Peter squealed loudly and attempted to dodge the smoking potion making its way towards his feet.

"Really boys! I would have expected better behaviour from you this year." Slughorn scolded them half-heartedly. Even he didn't seem to believe his own words. "Now look at Miss Evans potion over there. That is what you should be aiming for a-"

Evan scoffed scornfully, his eyes darkening as he glanced over at the smiling redhead stood in front of them. "Honestly, I don't understand why he fawns over that mudblood. She's nothing special."

Ava felt a chill creeping up her spine at the venom in his voice. How she hated that word. How could a fellow prefect throw it around so casually? Weren't they meant to set an example?

She didn't know where the courage came from, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I don't know." She mused quietly. "She seemed pretty special when she beat your grades last year." She paused for a moment, relishing the surprise in Evan's eyes before daring to continue. "Imagine that, a _muggleborn_ besting a pureblood at magic." Her voice was calm but laced with obvious distain.

The biting remark wasn't lost on Evan who flexed his hand once again, his fingers curling as he fixed her with an odd look.

"You might want to watch yourself Ava." He murmured quietly. "Views like that can be dangerous these days."

Against her better judgment, Ava felt her mouth again opening of its own accord. She just couldn't let him treat someone so poorly. "It's not a view. It's a fact." She replied evenly, desperately trying to ignore the unpleasant thudding of her heart as Evan leaned closer. His blue eyes flickered strangely; his emotions masked perfectly.

"Facts can be the most dangerous of all."

Ava's heart thudded as he brushed past her, his shoulder bumping against hers as he slinked away towards the store cupboard. Was he angry? Disappointed? Indifferent?

That was the trouble with Evan, you never quite knew were you stood with him.

It wasn't until his frame disappeared from sight that she finally released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She exhaled deeply, silently calming herself and regaining her composure before turning back to the vials.

However, she froze in her tracks as she saw who was stood opposite her desk. Lily Evans.

A tense moment passed as the two witches stared at each other. Ava's cheeks flushed as she realised Lily had overheard their conversation. A part of her felt deeply embarrassed. Should she apologise for Evan's behaviour? How could she possibly explain?

But Lily didn't ask any questions. Instead, she titled her head, almost as if she were trying to answer a difficult riddle. Then she gave Ava a slight nod, her lips twitching upwards into small smile before she turned back to her own cauldron.

It was turning out to be a very strange day indeed.

* * *

The rest of the morning was a blur. Herbology with Benjy had been entertaining as usual. It seemed that her quick-witted friend was always able to lift her spirits – especially whilst wrestling a Fanged Geranium. His panicked expression as he desperately attempted to dodge its snapping jaws had definitely lifted her mood.

However, despite Benjy's best efforts, the tense potions lesson earlier still continued to hang over Ava like a moody cloud, creeping into her thoughts unwarranted. By lunchtime, Ava more than eager to fling herself down at the Slytherin table, collapsing next to Emma dramatically as she rested her head on a pile of books.

"First day going that well?" Her friend asked brightly, gently prodding her side in an effort to stimulate a response. When she didn't receive one, she decided to press the issue. "I saw what happened this morning in potions between you and Evan."

"It gets worse." Ava mumbled, choosing to ignore her comment about Evan. Her eyes fluttered shut, a groan escaping her lips as she thought about the afternoon ahead. "We've got Defence Against the Dark Arts next."

"I've told you before you're not bad at-"

Ava swiftly cut off her friend's protests. "I'm not good at it!"

"You are!" Emma insisted, chuckling softly as Ava shot her an exasperated look. "You just need more confidence…and to accept that you're a unpleasable perfectionist."

It was true. DADA had never been Ava's subject. It wasn't that she couldn't master the spells, in fact she's always been able to learn the theory behind them rather quickly. It was just that as soon as it came to using them practically, she'd struggled with summoning up the confidence to perform them – especially in front of the entire class.

After four years of trying, it seemed hopeless to believe that this year would be any better.

"I can't-"

However, her protestations were rudely interrupted as the jug of juice in front of her suddenly exploded. A startled scream escaped her lips as she attempted to dodge its contents, failing miserably as she stumbled off the bench.

"What the-"

Before Ava could finish her sentence, a loud chuckle rose above the familiar lunchtime bustle. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as Sirius Black stood opposite her, his grey eyes glittering in amusement as they took in her dishevelled appearance.

"Consider it payback for the detention you gave us." He told her smugly, barking with laughter as Emma endeavoured to sponge the worst of the damage off her robes.

Ava barely noticed her friend's efforts, her mind replaying the Gryffindor's words. What detention? Her brown furrowed in confusion trying to make sense of the situation. "What on earth are you on about Black?" She hissed quietly.

"And I thought you Slytherins were meant to be cunning?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What a disappointment."

"Sirius, why don't you just-"

Ava had barely noticed Regulus before his soft voice spoke up. Apparently, even he had something to say about his brother's behaviour.

"Ah, speaking of disappointments, how are you _dear_ brother?" Sirius said, flashing his sibling a teasing grin. Ava saw Regulus's jaw tighten and his fists clench at the spiteful tone in his brother's voice.

A sudden wave of anger crept up inside her. Who did Black think he was? His careless attitude might amuse his friends and his recklessness might impress other students. But all Ava could see in that moment was immature idiot.

Perhaps it was the insult to her friend and the fact that her hair was now dripping wet and smelt sickeningly of oranges. Or, maybe it was just that she'd had a terrible first day back. Either way Ava felt the fury bubbling inside her and she just couldn't stop herself. It was as if her wand raised of its own accord and pointed straight at Black.

He didn't even see it coming.

Sirius let out a surprised shriek as the green sparks hit him in the face, a cloud of smoke swallowing his body as he coughed and spluttered. A moment passed before he emerged angry, dishevelled…and sporting bright green skin.

Roars of laughter erupted across the Great Hall at his expense as he swore loudly, utterly horrified by his new emerald appearance. A laugh escaped Ava's throat as he hopped around, eyes wide with shock. Thanks to his green skin he looked almost frog-like, nothing like his usual elegant and composed self.

Emma howled with laughter next to her, clearly impressed by her friend's bold move. She'd been the one to teach Ava the amusing hex last year, but had never thought she'd have the nerve to use it. It was rather hysterical to watch as her eyes filled with admiration, flashing Ava a proud smile. "Excellent spell use!"

Ava grinned sheepishly as her eyes landed on Regulus. The poor boy looked rather stunned as Sirius continued to curse loudly, glaring at Ava as he gestured furiously at his skin.

"What the hell do you think-"

However, a voice rung out above the commotion, interrupting his outrage and carrying such authority that it quietened even the rowdiest of Slytherin laughter.

"Miss Burke! I am appalled! Explain yourself, _now_."

Ava's heart sunk as McGonagall's advanced towards her. This wasn't going to end well…

* * *

It turned out that her spat with Sirius Black gave Ava her first ever detention. The injustice of it all caused her to flounce from the Great Hall in an uncharacteristic rage, glowering at the boy who had caused it all with such fury in her eyes that she hoped it would melt him on the spot.

Even later she remained silently fuming as Benjy cackled at her misfortune and Dorcas cast her a concerned glance. The two of them had sought her out after her dramatic exit and had even managed to smuggle food with them so they could finish their lunch outside.

Not that Ava felt like eating.

The disappointment gnawed at her insides. She hadn't once been in trouble at Hogwarts and now on her first day in fifth year she'd been scolded by one of the sternest teachers and landed in detention.

It wasn't even a consolation that McGonagall had dismissed Sirius's pleas that he was a "blameless victim" and dealt him the same punishment. All that it meant was that Ava was stuck spending her night with a boy she found herself disliking more and more by the minute.

And, on top of all of that she still had to face Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindor's this afternoon.

Why couldn't anything go to plan?

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm Professor Fabian Prewett and, as you might have guessed, I'll be your new teacher." The young-looking auburn-haired man flashed them a confident smile as he perched on his desk, leaning forward as he surveyed them with curiosity. "Now I'll be doing things a little bit differently this year…starting with seating arrangements." He clapped his hands, jumping up with a start. "Don't worry it's nothing to radical! Just alphabetically order I'm afraid."

A confused murmur echoed around the class as students quickly tried to determine their desk partners. Dread shot through Ava as she suddenly realised the misfortune of her surname. It couldn't possibly happen. It just couldn't…

"Black and…Burke. You two take this desk here."

She bit back an audible groan at the announcement, her heart sinking as Professor Prewett flashed her a knowing grin.

"Don't look too disappointed Miss Burke." He told her, his warm brown eyes sparkling with amusement. "This is being done in the true spirit of Hogwarts. Perhaps you and Mr Black can improve inter-house relationships during these troubled times."

The teasing tone of his voice and the responding laughter from her classmates did nothing to improve Ava's mood as she reluctantly took her seat, deliberately shifting it as far away as possible to the one beside her.

Fortunately, it seemed like Sirius was just as averse to the seating arrangements as she was, scowling as he too childishly distanced his seat even further away.

It was going to be an awfully long lesson.

* * *

Sirius Black was without doubt the worst partner to share a desk with ever. If it wasn't the constant doodling or swinging restlessly in his chair, he'd be arrogantly flicking his long dark hair back.

Not only was that in itself distracting, but the embarrassing swooning it prompted from the girls sat behind them made Ava prickle with annoyance. Not that Sirius seemed to notice anything. He was too busy exchanging love letters with Potter.

The relentless scratching of his quill was slowly driving her insane.

She'd tried her best to ignore his presence entirely, but when the responding paper bird rudely hit her in the back of her head it snapped her patience. She shot James Potter a deadly glare as she launched it back at his face. For a brief moment she enjoyed the offended look on his face, before the boy sat beside her snorted with amusement clearly entertained by her annoyance.

Ava spun around in her seat; her jaw clenched as she tried to reason with herself that she'd regret hexing Sirius Black twice in one day. "Can't you go an hour without gossiping with your boyfriend Black?" She snapped angrily.

Sirius only scowled in response.

* * *

What was wrong with this girl?

Sirius's grey eyes darted to the student sat beside him, her long dark hair shielding her face as she clearly tried to ignore his stare and listen intently to Prewett's enthusiastic speech about the importance of practical defence. His lips curved into a smirk as he glanced down at her notes, the impossibly neat handwriting confirming what he'd suspected.

A prim proper perfectionist.

He'd always resented Slytherin. Perhaps it was a result of the worst of his family belonging to the house that seemed to value self-importance and backwards traditions. All he knew was that even the sight of that green and silver serpent inspired a hatred inside him. It was everything he'd ever rebelled against at home and everything he was determined to aggravate at school.

True, he had been a little put out by getting his second detention in two days. But it had been entirely worth it to see the horrified shock on Slytherin House's new prefect's face earlier thanks to their prank.

Of course, he hadn't then expected to be on the receiving end of a retaliatory hex.

Sirius glanced down instinctively at his fingers which still displayed a faded green tinge underneath his nails. A smirk crept across his face. Perhaps a part of him rather admired her nerve to use the hex and maybe he was even a little impressed by the fact that even McGonagall had struggled to rectify it completely. Not that he'd ever admit such thoughts of course…or that he'd been bested by a Slytherin.

But a silly hex had never hurt anyone and gazing at the brunette now sat beside him, he found himself even more amused by her standoffish behaviour. Perhaps he could have a little fun with these seating arrangements after all…

"Mr Black, why don't you give us a demonstration?" Professor Prewett called out, snapping Sirius from his wandering thoughts. The smirk on his face told the Gryffindor that he knew he hadn't been paying attention. However, Sirius had mastered the art of multi-tasking in lessons years ago.

"Of course Sir." He replied cockily, flicking his wand lazily and causing red sparks to shoot up into the air. He could see James grinning at him out of the corner of his eyes whilst Remus shook his head, a fond smile creeping onto his lips regardless. "Anything else I can help you with?" He asked cheekily, leaning back on his chair.

Peter looked as if he was about to burst out into applause as students chuckled at Sirius's witty words. However, the person sat beside him looked less than impressed, promoting Sirius to flash her a smug grin.

She only rolled her eyes, ignoring his pompous behaviour as she listened to Professor Prewett's instructions on how to cast the spell. Moments later incantations could be heard as students attempted it themselves, red sparks flying across the classroom as they got to grips with the new spell.

Sirius barked with laughter as he observed the intense concentration on his partner's face. "Looks like you're struggling there Burke." He grinned as he leant back in his chair, eyeing the flustered Slytherin with great amusement. "Very disappointing. Especially for a…_cunning_ Slytherin."

* * *

_A/N Thank you so much for reading! I've got so many plans for this story and can't wait to dive in. It will be slow burn, but hopefully well-worth the wait. By the way, if you can't tell I'm a massive Slytherin (and proud). _

_As always, please do let me know what you think! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Detention**

**_"I thought the idea of education was to learn to think for yourself." – Dead Poets Society_**

"Mate, please! I'm begging here."

Sirius barked with laughter, shaking his head as James persisted with his pleas. "Give it up mate. There's no chance I'm taking Muggle Studies." He told him firmly, batting his friend's hand away as he attempted to wrestle the bacon off him.

"Oh, go on Sirius! It won't be _that_ bad." James whined, pouting as if he were a young child who had been denied sweets.

Sirius raised an eyebrow sceptically. "It's Muggle Studies James."

Peter snorted at his sarcastic tone before a pointed look from James sent him headfirst into his plate piled with sausages.

James ran a hand through his untidy hair. "Please, I'll do anything. This is the last chance we have to change our electives."

Sirius paused. A devious smirk crept onto his face. "_Anything?_ What warrants that generosity?" He drawled, leaning back in his seat to observe his friend.

James glanced meaningfully down the Gryffindor table, his eyes fixing on the vivacious redhead sat there. Lily didn't seem to notice the unwanted attention, laughing loudly as Marlene McKinnon accidentally snorted pumpkin juice out of her nose.

"Ah!" Sirius hummed, his striking grey eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well then, I can't pass up an opportunity to see you make a fool of yourself in front of Evans. I'm in."

James beamed widely, not even hearing the insult in his excitement. He clapped Sirius on the back and punched their air in anticipation. "You're the best."

Sirius shrugged indifferently, his glossy black hair falling in his face as he refocused his attention on his breakfast. "Naturally."

Peter coughed quietly, his small watery eyes glancing up from his plate. "Can I come too?" He squeaked.

James chuckled, amused by his friend's nervousness. "Sure Peter. Our little prefect here is busy with his Arithmancy though, so you might need to find a different desk partner." Peter nodded quickly, clearly pleased to be allowed to accompany the two confident boys to class.

James stifled a yawn as he leant back in his seat, his hand drifting to his messy hair to ruffle it further. "What a first week back, eh?"

Remus hummed, his gaze not drifting from the Practical Defensive Magic book he'd had his nose buried in all morning. Peter wheezed with laughter as Sirius aimed a piece of toast at the prefect, attempting to distract him. But Remus's reactions were too quick and Sirius quickly found himself with toast flying up his nose.

Laughter roared around the table at Remus's trick, even from Sirius as he managed to free himself of the jinx.

"Nice one!" Sirius congratulated Remus, grinning widely as he coolly flicked his hair back from his face before turning back to James. "I've got another detention tonight. This time with _Little Miss Slytherin_." His hilarious high-pitched voice sent Peter into hysterics, pumpkin juice spraying over the table as he snorted.

Sirius pulled a face at Peter, despite a pleased grin appearing on his face at being able to provoke such a response with his humour. James was chuckling loudly opposite him as he snuck a glance at the Slytherin table.

The only one he seemed unamused was Remus who had finally torn his gaze away from his book. He eyed them warily, raising a judgemental eyebrow.

"Oh, come on!" James exclaimed. "You of all people shouldn't defend Slytherins."

"Yeah! Or are you forgetting that Snivellus spends most of his time trying to expose your _furry little secret_?" Sirius chipped in, frowning slightly as he stared at Remus in confusion. "Spiteful git." He hissed under his breath, almost as if it were an automatic response to hearing Snape's name.

His friend sighed softly, running a hand through his light brown hair. "I'm not defending Slytherins. I'm just saying _she's_ not as bad as you think." He replied calmly.

"She turned me green!" Sirius cried indignantly. Even James then had to try desperately hard to contain his snort of laughter, his shoulders shaking as he raised his goblet to cover his face.

But Remus just shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face as he shrugged. "We had to patrol the train together. Trust me, she's alright."

His friend fixed him with an accusing glare, but remained silent.

* * *

Muggle Studies was one of Ava' favourites classes – much to Benjy's amusement. As a muggleborn, he found it hysterical that she could be so fascinated by what he considered 'mundane everyday muggle life'. But Ava found it incredible how people lived without magic and couldn't understand why more students weren't encouraged to learn about the non-magical community.

It seemed like a lot of the current conflict could have been avoided if they had…

Ava was the sole Slytherin in the class too which she quite liked. It was one of the few times she felt like she wasn't being judged by her harsher housemates and felt confident to speak her mind more freely than usual.

It was also always great to spend time with Dorcas who as a half-blood found the class rather entertaining. Whilst Professor Mitford lectured about the wonders of non-magical transportation, Dorcas would usually shoot Ava a knowing smirk as her friend struggled to wrap her mind around the complexities of muggle technology.

So, despite her looming detention, Ava felt rather upbeat as she took her seat next to Dorcas. The two friends smiled softly as they conversed, waiting for the rest of the class to file in. Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon sat beside them, Lily flashing Ava a small smile which she returned gladly.

It was nice to be on good terms with another prefect…especially given the tense atmosphere between her and Evan at the moment.

Sadly, Ava's good mood seemed to deterioate rapidly as she saw the three noisy students who entered the classroom last. James Potter and Sirius Black displayed confident smirks as they claimed their desks, Peter Pettigrew followed them closely stumbling a little as he struggled to keep up with their pace.

Ava's heart sunk as she realised the three must have changed their elective this year. _Why me?_

Dorcas seemed to sense her unease, her hand gently encasing hers. "What's wrong?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. Her friend had always been the smart one. Whether it was regarding logic or emotions, Dorcas seemed able to read everything like a book and her perceptive nature meant Ava rarely got away with her concealing her thoughts.

"Nothing." Ava managed to force out, shaking her head and forcing a smile onto her face. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Dorcas opened her mouth to argue, however Professor Mitford's welcome prevented her from continuing her interrogation.

"Welcome back class. It's good to see you all again this year." She told them with a bright smile, her presence radiating warmth as she beamed at her students. "And, it's great to see some new faces too. Now today we'll be-" She paused for a moment, her eyes drifting to the back of the classroom. "Is there a problem Mr Black?"

"Professor, I believe there's a lost _Slytherin_ in the classroom."

Soft chuckles and stifled laughter could be heard around the classroom at his comment. Ava's cheeks flushed as all eyes turned towards her. She didn't need to turn around to know that Black would have that stupid smirk on his face.

The emerald and silver tie around her neck felt increasingly tighter as she fought the urge to sink down in her seat. Instead, she forced herself to turn in her seat, sit up straight and glare furiously at the Gryffindor student.

"Yes, I'm taking Muggle Studies Black. I would have thought a _rebel _like you would have some appreciation for it." The heavy sarcasm in her voice prompted the rest of the class to laugh loudly at his expense.

Sirius looked slightly taken aback for a moment, before a grin spread across his face. He even looked like he somewhat admired her for her snappy comment. Ava took a deep breath as she sat back in her seat, her face still flushed by the altercation.

"Now this year, we'll be looking at wizarding attitudes towards the non-magical community." Professor Mitford continued, evidently deciding to ignore the interruption despite the small smile on her face. "Myself and Professor Dumbledore believe that you're now mature enough to learn about the more…extreme attitudes displayed towards muggles."

An uneasy atmosphere settled across the class as they realised the dark nature of the topic. It was no secret that the war had ramped up outside of Hogwarts and that anti-muggle sentiment was at an all time high. Yet, at the same time, Ava felt intrigued by the subject. Surely, this was something they had to understand in order to combat extremism.

"Why does prejudice exist against muggles?" Professor Mitford asked, perching herself on her desk. Her eyes softened as she glanced at the anxious students. "Remember there's no right or wrong answers. I just want to hear your thoughts today."

However, her encouraging words didn't evoke a response. The atmosphere grew increasinly tense and nervous.

"Miss Burke?"

Ava glanced up surprised to be selected. She glanced at her teacher who nodded reassuringly, a kind smile gracing her face. "I don't think there is one answer professor." She replied cautiously. "People try to justify their prejudices using different reasons."

"But if you had to single one out which one would it be?" Professor Mitford asked, leaning back on her desk as she surveyed her carefully. A moment of silence passed as the class awaited her response.

"Fear." Ava responded slowly, glancing down at her hands before raising her eyes to meet Professor Mitford's gaze. "People fear what they don't understand."

Her teacher smiled kindly, nodding in agreement. "And, do you think we should fear muggles?"

Ava quickly shook her head. "No. Wizards have lived peacefully alongside muggles for centuries. Bad people exist everywhere – whether they're muggles or wizards." She insisted, pausing before continuing. "The funny thing is that what all the worst people have in common is intolerance. We should try to be better than that. People can be different."

The silence seemed to echo around the class as her words sunk in. She lifted her gaze to see what looked like pride shining in Professor Mitford's eyes as she nodded, clapping her hands as she asked a different question to a Hufflepuff student. Dorcas beside her was smiling kindly as she squeezed her hand in support.

However, what Ava couldn't see was the look of surprise on Sirius Black's face at her words.

* * *

"Is it true that you embarrassed Evan in potions yesterday?" Emma whispered, her blue eyes wide as she took a seat next to Ava at the Slytherin table.

From her other side she saw Regulus head lift up in interest, his dark hair fell across his face as his grey eyes fixed upon her. Ava shook her head at his quizzical stare and shrugged her shoulders before turning to Emma.

It seemed like peace was never going to last this year.

Ava sighed, dropping her fork with a clatter as she glanced exasperatedly at her friend. "I wouldn't say embarrassed…more like _corrected_." She replied, choosing to ignore Emma's concerned look. "Why does it matter anyway?"

From Regulus's side she heard Barty Crouch snort in amusement. She rolled her eyes at his behaviour, not that she'd ever been impressed by the forth-year's attitude.

Emma paused for a moment, seemingly hesitant to tell her friend the truth. "Well-" However, her explanation was abruptly cut off by the arrival of Alexander Wilkes, Sebastian Mulciber, Gregory Avery and Severus Snape. The sinister smirks on their faces as they sat opposite the two girls made Ava shift uncomfortably.

They tended to hang around with the rest of their gang, including Evan. So, the fact they'd decided to deviate from their usual seating arrangements made her increasingly nervous.

"Everything alright?" Wilkes asked, greeting them with a nod as he reached forward to pile his plate with roast potatoes. His casual tone gave nothing away as he glanced up at Ava in curiosity.

Ava gave him a small nod, her voice suddenly caught in her throat. There was something about the way Mulciber's eyes were glinting that made her stomach twist uneasily. A malicious smirk crept onto his lips as he saw her attempt to avoid his piercing gaze.

Fortunately, Regulus seemed to sense her discomfort and attempted to come to her rescue. "How's everyone's first week going?" He asked, his voice oddly calm as he made a start on his dinner.

"Not as eventful as Ava's." Avery replied snidely, shooting her a vicious glare. Despite her trepidation, Ava felt a prickle of indignation that forced her to meet his gaze head on. "Did you have _fun_ in potions?"

Even if she felt uncomfortable now, she wouldn't take back what she'd said to Evan. Nor would she admit that she was wrong to do it. He was the only one who should feel bad about the incident.

"I'm sure Evan can handle his own issues. He's a _big boy_ after all." She retorted, unable to keep the biting sarcasm out of her voice. Conversations like these were becoming draining – especially after all of the trouble last year. Part of her was just thankful that Evan was currently busy with prefect duties.

Sadly, her fellow Slytherins didn't seem to share her dislike for conflict. "To not back your own housemate is disloyal." Snape spoke softly, his eyes shining with pride as his fellows nodded in agreement. His greasy hair hung limply as he leaned forward awaiting her reaction, his dark eyes narrowed in judgement.

Ava gritted her teeth at their childish behaviour. Did they only ever feel _brave_ with each other's twisted validation. She couldn't help as the next words slipped from her mouth.

"How about backing your own _friend_ Severus? Lily isn't it?"

Her icy tone seemed to freeze the air, the table almost holding its breath as Snape's eyes glazed over with fury. Yet his body language betrayed his true feelings, recoiling away from her as if her words had caused him physical harm. He was ashamed of himself…and rightly so.

Emma shifted uncomfortably next to Ava as Mulciber leered across the table at her, a scowl on his face. "You really should show more respect." He snarled, his hand sinisterly stroking his wand which lay beside his plate.

For a moment the tension was unbearable, before Regulus sighed softly shaking his head. "How about we all try to get along?" He suggested coolly, his tone even and confident. He pushed his dark hair back from his eyes before glancing at each one of his housemates meaningfully. "We're all in Slytherin together for a reason, right?"

_Are we? _Ava had the good sense to bite back her retort, silently fuming at the glares she was receiving from her fellow housemates. Her cheeks flushed with emotion as she realised she once again stood alone against them.

All of a sudden, she didn't feel hungry anymore.

Ava sprung to her feet, pushing her plate away as she grabbed her bag. "I've got to go." She announced, allowing her dark hair to fall forward and obscure her face from their intense scrutiny. She couldn't take anymore for tonight.

However, she couldn't miss Regulus's head turning towards her, his grey eyes narrowing slightly as they landed on her nearly full plate. "You've barely touched your food." He protested softly, his tone rather concerned.

Ava hummed, shaking her head in response. "Well I don't want to be late for my detention with McGonagall." She forced a smile onto her face despite how painful it felt. "What's that phrase about a red rag to a bull?"

The others chortled at her joke, but Regulus merely shot her a sad smile as she nervously fiddled with the strap on her bag. He had always been rather perceptive, picking up on signs others would easily miss. That's what made it so difficult to lie to him.

"Ah, yes! Your detention for hexing Black?" Avery laughed cruelly, glancing over at the Gryffindor table as if he could relive the moment. "At least you've somewhat redeemed yourself Ava."

She couldn't bring herself to respond, merely murmuring goodbye to Emma and giving a brief wave to Regulus before quickly turning on her heel and quickly exiting the Great Hall desperate to escape the awkward atmosphere.

* * *

Ava's mind was still preoccupied with worries about her housemates as she entered the classroom. In fact, she was so caught up in her own thoughts she almost didn't notice Professor McGonagall until the emerald-green robes appeared in front of her face.

She almost jumped in surprise, only just managing to hold onto her composure as McGonagall's eyes narrowed through her glinting spectacles. "You're rather early Miss Burke." Her voice was crisp, her eyes scrutinising.

Ava felt as if she were undergoing a silent interrogation. Suddenly, she felt very conscious that her cheeks remained flushed from her earlier altercation and her hair most likely dishevelled due to her subsequent nervous fiddling.

"I just didn't want to be late Professor." She replied quickly, hoping that her Transfiguration teacher would let the subject slide unchallenged. Thankfully, McGonagall hummed in response gesturing for her to take a seat before returning to her desk.

The silence was silently excruciating as Ava took her time unpacking her quill and parchment. She had the distinct feeling her every move was being watched by the ever-sharp Professor.

"Miss Burke?" Ava glanced up to see a rare warmth on Professor McGonagall's face. It was almost more unnerving than her usual terrifying sternness. "If you should ever find yourself wanting to talk to someone. Please do know that _all_ of the Hogwarts professors are at your disposal."

Ava's throat constricted slightly. She gave her transfiguration teacher a small nod in response before busying herself with rearranging her quills and ink pot. _Was she really that transparent? _

Luckily (or perhaps unluckily), Sirius Black then chose the moment to burst into the classroom panting and out of breath. McGonagall's demeanour instantly changed, her prim expression returning as she stared at her student. Her eyes narrowed in suspicious at his breathlessness, astutely suspecting him of more rule-breaking.

"Mr Black, you're almost late." She told him crisply, gesturing for him to sit down. "And, I will ask you once more to please not run in the corridors again."

Sirius flashed her a grin that suggested he'd once again be ignoring her request. Fortunately for him, McGonagall had already turned back towards her desk.

"Perhaps next time you should take a leaf out of Miss Burke's book and arrive promptly and in an orderly fashion."

Sirius's eyes fixed upon Ava, almost as if he'd forgotten about her company this evening. His brow furrowed and his mouth twisted, clearly offended by the suggestion. His dismay would have been amusing if Ava had been in a better mood.

"Given the nature of your rule-breaking-" McGonagall peered over her spectacles at Ava, disappointment evident in her eyes that a prefect had been caught duelling. "I believe that writing lines about respecting your fellow Hogwarts students will be appropriate for this evening's detention."

Sirius made a noise as if about to protest, however McGonagall's fiery gaze seemed to render him mute. "In _silence_ Mr Black."

* * *

It was an hour into detention before Ava decided to raise her head from her parchment, glancing around the room as the boredom started to take hold. Her hand ached slightly as she twisted the quill thoughtfully in her hands.

A quiet rustling beside her caused her to glance at Sirius, her brow furrowing in confusion as she saw him sneaking a glance into a small square mirror. Professor McGonagall seemed too preoccupied with her Transformation Through the Ages book to notice her student's strange procrastination.

Then an owl flew through the door, landing gracefully on McGonagall's desk and outstretching its leg. Their Professor frowned as she read the note, her mouth becoming very thin as anger appeared in her eyes. "You two are to stay here until I return."

She fixed Sirius with a particularly harsh stare before she swept from the room, her robes billowing behind her. As the door closed, Sirius yawned loudly and stretched dramatically in his seat before crumpling up a piece of paper and tossing it with perfect aim into the bin at the front. He flashed a grin at Ava, flicking his shiny hair back from his face before returning his attention to his mirror.

Ava rolled her eyes, attempting to ignore his conceited behaviour. _He really was unbelievable._

Unfortunately for her, her stomach took the opportunity to rumble loudly. She silently cursed herself for skipping dinner earlier. To her dismay Sirius chuckled loudly, unwilling to spare her the embarrassment.

"Hungry Burke?" He barked. "I know a way you can solve that." He tapped his nose knowingly as if he were about to divulge a secret. "If you'd only ask nicely, I'd tell you about a certain fruit painting-"

Ava silenced him (albeit momentarily) with a look of pure loathing.

"Merlin, you even take detention seriously." He scoffed dismissively.

Ava ignored his comment, refusing to take his bait. However, the Gryffindor seemed to enjoy winding her up as he leant forward in his seat. "Early for detention? That must be a new record." He teased, a wide grin spreading across his face as she wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"Unlike you Black, I'm not used to being in trouble." She replied coldly, prompting him to just roll his eyes in response. He held his mirror up once again, appearing to be fixated on his own reflection. "Are you so vain you bring a mirror to detention?" She snapped, her tone much harsher than she had intended.

Almost immediately she regretted the loss of her temper, sighing heavily as she rubbed her temples. "Sorry that was…unkind." She admitted quietly, cursing herself for giving in to her own stress. It had just been a really long day.

"No offence taken Burke." Sirius raised his eyebrows, perhaps more surprised at her apology than her angry comment. He raised his hands up in a mocking surrender. "I'm used to _unkindness_ from you Slytherins. After all, you did turn me bright green yesterday."

A knowing grin crept onto his face as she huffed exasperatedly, turning back towards the front of the class in an effort to ignore his taunts.

A moment of silence passed before Sirius spoke again. His voice was almost hesitant.

"I suppose I owe you an apology too anyway." He told her quietly, smirking at her confused expression. "We found out it was Aubrey who gave us the detention." He tilted backwards on his chair, his dark hair falling into his face with a casual elegance as he chuckled at her disbelief.

Bertram Aubrey was a pompous idiot. This year he was a pompous idiot who had been made Ravenclaw prefect alongside Dorcas (much to dismay). It sounded about right that it would have been him to dish out detentions before any students had even arrived at school.

Ava was silently fuming that she'd been the one to receive his punishment off the troublesome Gryffindor foursome. Dorcas would definitely be hearing about this later.

* * *

Sirius stared down at his lines, huffing with boredom as yet another minute passed without McGonagall's return. He snuck a quick glance at the mirror, hoping to see James's smirking face as he announced the successful completion of his prank. But unfortunately, it seemed that his friend was still busy with its well-time execution.

A soft sigh echoed around the classroom as his detention partner laid her head down on her desk, her long hair concealing her face. A moment passed before his intrigue got the better of him, the words escaping his lips without much thought.

"Eh, did you mean what you said earlier?"

He didn't really know why he'd asked the question. Perhaps he just wanted a reason to talk to the peculiar Slytherin. Besides her words from their earlier lessons had been playing on his mind all day and he wanted to find out if they were the truth.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she reluctantly turned to face him. "Mean what?"

"What you said in Muggle Studies…about fear leading to prejudice. That we should try to be better." He explained, suddenly feeling inexplicably nervous under the scrutiny of her hazel eyes. "That differences can be good."

Her eyebrow raised as if she were trying to figure out whether this was another one of his jokes. However, when he didn't smirk or attempt a taunt, she nodded slowly. "Of course. It's the truth isn't it?" She murmured, raking a hand through her curls thoughtfully. "The world would be a much better place if we accepted that deep down, we're all worth the same – regardless of abilities, families…_blood_."

Sirius raised an eyebrow in surprise at the distain in her voice. Surely, it had to be the first time a Slytherin had ever sounded so dismayed by the idea of blood purity? His family certainly took the opposite view.

"None of it makes any sense."

Sirius hummed quietly in agreement. A comfortable silence falling between the two of them for the first time that night. It felt as if they could finally agree on something.

A smile played on Ava's lips as she gazed at Sirius curiously. "Anyway, I was surprised that you'd be taking Muggle Studies Black. You never struck me as the type."

Sirius chuckled softly, leaning back in his seat as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ah well, I thought it might come in handy. You see there's a fit muggle girl who lives near James and I figured that a couple of tips wouldn't hurt my chances with her." He flashed her a teasing grin, clearly enjoying trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

Ava rolled her eyes at his distasteful joke, but her bright hazel eyes betrayed her amusement. "I'm sure your parents would be thrilled." She replied, pausing as she noticed the sullen dark look on Sirius's face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have- I wasn't thinking-"

"Nah, it's okay." Sirius replied, shrugging his shoulders as he tried to feign casual disinterest. "I'm sure you've heard it all from my brother, right?"

Her responding silence gave him his answer. Of course, Regulus had warned her away. Given her unusual views and the fact she even took Muggle Studies, Sirius would bet that his little brother hadn't been too forthcoming about their friendship to their parents. So, it was no wonder he had heard so little about one of the few Slytherins that didn't make him want to hex them.

"Let's just say they're not as crazy about equality as you then." He told her quietly, pursing his lips at the thought of his intolerant family. He met Ava's gaze and suddenly felt rather exposed by her soft expression, the concern shining in her eyes. He coughed loudly, deciding to swiftly change the topic to something less uncomfortable.

"Dating a muggle though? It would be worth it to see my mother's face." Sirius told her, a smirk on his lips as he thought about the potential kick-offs he could cause. Even just his posters of scantily-clad muggle girls had provoked his mother into a fit of rage over the summer. "_SIRIUS ORION BLACK!_" He roared in a high-pitched voice, pulling a disgusted face eerily similar to that of his mother's.

Ava burst out into loud laughter unable to contain her amusement. Sirius's grey eyes were considerably lighter than they had been before and a wide grin had spread across his face.

His growing confidence encouraged him to keep the conversation going. "I did it for James by the way. Muggle Studies. He reckons it will give him a chance with Evans."

Ava's lips twitched as if she was fighting a smile. Her hand rose to push the thick curtain of brown hair back from her face. "He must love a hopeless case then." She replied. Sirius barked loudly with laughter, pleasantly surprised by her quick wit.

"Mr Black, this is detention!" Professor McGonagall scolded as she strode back into the room, tapping Sirius on the head with her wand to silence his laughter. She stared at the two of them, a stern expression on her face and anger in her eyes.

For a moment it looked as if she was about to shoot sparks from her nose.

"It seems that the two of you will be excused early tonight. An…_incident_ has arisen in the entrance hall which requires my attention." She spoke through gritted teeth, fixing her eyes upon Sirius as though she had every suspicion he had something to do with the interruption. "I would suggest you avoid the area on the way back to your common rooms."

Sirius leant back in his chair attempting to look rather innocent as she glared at him once final time before briskly exiting the room.

"Thanks James." He murmured under his breath, knowing that his friend had been behind the distraction. He flashed Ava a smirk as she glanced at him curiously. "Something wrong Burke?" He asked, tossing his quill into his robes before standing up.

Ava rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, not hesitating as she walked past Sirius into the corridor. He grinned widely before following her out, leaning against the stone wall as her figure retreated down the corridor towards the dungeons.

"See you around." He shouted after her teasingly.

"Hopefully not!" Her playful reply echoed down the corridor as did Sirius's responding laughter. He grinned to himself as she disappeared from sight, shaking his head as he turned to walk towards Gryffindor Tower.

_Perhaps this Slytherin wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

_A/N So, there you have it the first proper interaction between Sirius and Ava! I hope you like it. I've found it hard writing them together at this point as Sirius definitely does take a while to see past the Slytherin badge when it comes to her. But, their detention is first time they've had the chance to interact by themselves. Please do let me know what you think!_

_Thanks so much to those who have already reviewed, followed and favourited. It means a lot. Let me if you enjoyed this chapter and if there's anything you'd like to see in future ones._

_SPOILER: Chapter 4 will include a trip to Hogsmeade, a Marauders prank, a run-in with Evan and talk of "snogging in a broom cupboard"...so plenty to look forward to ;) I'm away this weekend, so I hope you enjoy this early update. I'm going to aim for one a week. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hogsmeade **

"_**I don't want to be heard, I want to be listened to." – Twenty One Pilots**_

September was a blur, flying by so quickly that Ava had trouble remembering what had happened (excluding her first few eventful days). She'd successfully avoided receiving any more detentions and tarnishing her almost perfect record further.

However, that being said she did have to dish one out to both Potter and Black for hexing Aubrey last week. Their fellow prefect stared at Ava and Dorcas so desperately as his head swelled to twice its usual size that it left them with little option but to punish the two troublesome Gryffindors.

Sirius later jokingly commented during their DADA lesson that it was the one and only time he'd let a detention slide given that he'd landed Ava in one at the beginning of term. Funnily enough, it seemed like there was an unspoken truce between them.

Ava supposed that it had been beneficial to view one another as more than house rivals for the first time. But she wasn't holding out hope that the peace would last – especially if Sirius's childish prank in potions yesterday was anything to go by. Indeed, Mulciber and Wilkes were still picking the oozing green slime out of their hair.

Aside from that Ava had mostly been able to keep her head down focusing on her lessons and averting any further conflict with her housemates. After all, she didn't have time to argue when her homework was already piling up and the pressure of fifth-year was starting to sink in.

So, the first trip to Hogsmeade at the end of the month was a welcome relief from the growing intensity of her studies.

Unsurprisingly, Emma insisted on remaining behind for Quidditch practice, already eager to gear up for the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match in November. Ava had been slightly disappointed by her friend's decision, however deep down she was also secretly pleased that her absence gave her the excuse to distance herself further from the other Slytherins.

Things had remained tense in spite of her best efforts to avoid them. Most nights Ava had found herself seeking solitude in her prefect duties or the library, just as a way to escape the strange atmosphere in the Slytherin common room.

Hogsmeade would grant her the opportunity to finally catch up with Dorcas and Benjy properly, away from the Castle and the scrutinising stares from her less than friendly housemates.

* * *

"It's a bloody nightmare of a year already." Benjy moaned loudly, aiming a well-placed kick at a pile of leaves.

Ava laughed softly as they flew past her, fluttering slowly as they fell back to the ground. The beams of sunlight peaking through the trees cast a warm glow on the busy street, students and villagers bustling past them as they shopped. The crisp leaves spread across the ground like a thick orange blanket, giving Ava great delight as they crunched beneath her feet.

It was her favourite time of year.

Dorcas shot Benjy a curious look, genuinely surprised by his miserable tone. "Really? I've enjoyed it so far." She told him brightly, shrugging her shoulders as she tightened her scarf around her neck.

Benjy's responding perplexed expression was highly amusing, his eyes wide as he glanced at his friend in disbelief. "You're joking right?" When Dorcas stared blankly back at him, he groaned loudly slapping his hand to his forehead. "Dorcas I've already had three essays this week. Never mind practising Vanishing Spells for McGonagall and trying to put together my dream diary for Divination." He huffed, wringing his hands as if to emphasise his point.

"Can't you just make it up?" Ava asked curiously. "The dream diary? It's not like Professor Talbot can prove you wrong."

Benjy looked highly offended by her suggestion. "Because that's not the point Ava. Divination is a subtle science. It's about searching for more." He paused for a moment, shooting her a playful smirk. "Sometimes I forget you're a Slytherin…then you come out with something like that."

"I'm just saying it would be one less piece of homework for you to do." Ava shrugged her shoulders, smiling at his good-natured teasing. "Besides it's hardly a _testing_ subject, is it?" She asked slyly, barely containing her grin as she attempted to return the joke to her friend.

Benjy just scoffed and ruffled her hair affectionately in response. "And, I suppose Muggle Studies is _hardcore_ then?"

Ava burst out laughing at the look of dismay on Dorcas's face. It looked as if she were torn between defending her beloved Muggle Studies or reasoning that Benjy was simply trying to wind her up. Benjy just about managed to stifle his own laughter behind his hand as he wrapped an arm around their friend.

"I'm just joking Dorcas."

* * *

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

There was a hint of disgust in Dorcas's voice, her eyes wide with surprise as she watched Benjy shove yet another fizzing whizzbee in his mouth.

"No…" Benjy replied, flashing her a wide grin as he wiped the sugar from his mouth. "Besides you haven't seen anything until you've watched Ava demolish an entire bag of Honeydukes fudge in one go." He winked at Ava as she playfully rolled her eyes at his teasing before turning back to the shelves upon shelves of the succulent-looking sweets.

Ava smiled to herself as she heard her friends bickering quietly behind her. After the crazy start to the new school year, it was nice to finally enjoy some normality. She threw a couple of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum into her bag whilst eyeing up a box of fragile sugar-spun quills. She had always had a sweet tooth and with the amount of homework and pressure professors were piling on them this year, she had a feeling that she would need a serious stock of sweets on hand to help handle the stress and inevitable late-night study sessions.

She was so distracted by the array of sweets, she didn't notice who was approaching behind her.

"Looking for something to distract you in class Burke? I thought I had that covered."

Ava scowled at the familiar drawl, cursing her bad luck as Sirius Black appeared beside her. Out of all the students to run into in Hogsmeade, only Evan and his gang would have been a worse option.

"Need something Black?" She asked coolly, pointedly ignoring his attempts to gain her attention.

His lips curled into a cocky smirk as he grabbed a packet of Pepper Imps in front of her, wagging it in front of her face. "These might be more up your street. They let you breathe fire…not that you need any help with that, eh? Judging off your constant livid expression."

Ava took a deep breath trying not to rise to his taunts. Even though she knew Sirius didn't mean them in a malicious way, his words could sting sometimes. She hated the idea that she came across as unapproachable. It was one of the things she was most self-conscious about – her self-preserving nature being perceived as cold and uncaring. When in reality, Ava just wanted to protect herself.

"I'm spending time with my friends Black. I suggest you do the same." Ava retorted icily, her gaze landing upon the three boys huddled behind the large barrel of Every Flavour Beans in front of them.

Remus gave her a sheepish smile, almost as if he were silently apologising for his friend's behaviour. Meanwhile James and Peter were both sniggering loudly as Sirius dropped the Pepper Imps into her bag with a smirk.

"Ah, there's that famous glare."

Sirius didn't even protest as she tossed a Cockroach Cluster at his retreating figure in response, only roaring with laughter as it bounced off his head.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks always seemed to be bustling, the happiness of the crowd and the warmth of its fire almost comforting to students and Hogsmeade residents alike. To Ava it was a welcome sanctuary after her unexpected and unwelcome run-in with her least favourite Gryffindor earlier.

Despite their informal 'truce', he still seemed determined to get under her skin with his biting comments and generally irritating attitude. Alongside Potter, he was probably one of the most conceited students in school and his air of arrogance had a way of winding her up like no one else could…and he seemed to pop up when she least expected him.

"You seem a million miles away." Dorcas commented softly, her voice causing Ava to jump slightly in surprise. Her friend's dark eyes filled with concern as they fixed their gaze on her. "Is everything okay?"

Ava nodded quickly, grasping on the handle of her almost empty butterbeer in an effort to distract her wandering thoughts. "I was just thinking about what's going on at the Ministry. Did you see the Daily Prophet?" She asked quietly, her voice betraying her nervousness. "They've replaced Eugenia Jenkins with Harold Minchum."

Dorcas hummed, shaking her head slowly in condemnation. "It's not a decision that inspires…confidence." She exchanged a meaningful look with Ava. "It can't mean anything good." She confirmed quietly.

Benjy however just looked confused as he glanced between them. "Who's replaced who with who?" He questioned, slowly draining the remainder of his butterbeer as he waited for a response.

"The Ministry of Magic has appointed a new Minister for Magic, a hard-liner." Ava explained, a frown appearing on her face at the thought. "It means that the Ministry thinks things are going to get worse and that the only way to combat-" She paused, not daring to even think of the name that most wizards feared above all else. "- these forces is to try to be as ruthless as them."

Silence fell across the group, the severity of the situation making an impression on the three teenagers. Sometimes it felt as if Hogwarts walls were enough to shelter them from the war raging outside, but then disturbing news would trickle through in the Daily Prophet or in letters from home. And they couldn't escape from that…

"Trust you to bring us back down to earth Ava." Benjy murmured, his lips turning upwards into a small grin. It looked a little forced, but Ava found herself greatly appreciating her friend's ability to lift the mood of any conversation. A part of her even envied his bright and cheerful nature as she found herself wishing that she could too could find the positives in even the most troubling of situations.

Sometimes when she looked at Benjy, his brown eyes filled with warmth and his lips spread into a wide grin she felt terrified at what could lay ahead for him outside Hogwarts. Attacks against muggleborns were on the rise and it had never been in his nature to back down from a challenge – especially if it were against injustice.

With their fifth year well underway, it felt as if their future outside the safety of Hogwarts was closer than ever. It wasn't really a welcome thought…

Ava coughed quietly, forcing a smile on her face as she rose from her seat. "I'll get the next round in." She told her friends, cringing as her voice shook ever so slightly. She wished she had never brought up the war.

In fact, she was so preoccupied by her troubling thoughts, she didn't recognise or even notice the group already standing at the bar – not even casting them a glance as she made her order with Madam Rosmerta.

"That's an odd crowd you hang round with Ava."

Dread filled her stomach as she instantly recognised to whom the voice belonged. Evan. Her dark hair fell in her face, forming a protective shield as she endeavoured to ignore his presence entirely. It wasn't worth being pulled into another argument with the rest of her fellow Slytherins.

Unfortunately, Evan didn't respect her efforts, smirking as he stepped closer and leant on the bar beside her.

"I mean being friends with other houses is one thing-"

"Especially with Hufflepuffs." Mulciber snickered cruelly, his eyes held a dangerous glint as he stepped beside Evan. The others chuckled darkly at his poor attempt at a joke. Ava gritted her teeth in an effort to bite back the snarky retort that was on the tip of her tongue.

"But being friends with people like Benjy Fenwick?" Evan mused, raising an eyebrow as he inched even closer to Ava. "That certainly is…odd – especially for a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" Ava scoffed, her hazel eyes darkening as she spun around to face Evan. She just couldn't take his taunts anymore. "What's that meant to mean? Why don't you spell it out for me Evan?"

"His kind shouldn't mix with people like us." Evan replied evenly, his tone was casually as if he were merely commenting on the weather rather than expressing his disgusting views on blood purity.

Ava felt a chill creep up her spine at his words, her first clenching as she dug her fingernails into her palm. "His kind?" She repeated, utter distain evident in her voice as she fixed Evan with an accusing glare. "How dare you-"

"He wouldn't even be welcome in Durmstrang." Wilkes hissed from behind Evan, rudely interrupting her as he fixed her with a piercing stare. Ava felt slightly unnerved as she prayed for Rosmerta to return with her drinks.

"And, he's certainly not welcome here." Mulciber chipped in, leering as he stepped closer to her.

Ava fought against her repulsion and forced herself to glare at him, desperate to stand her ground. "The only people not welcome here is you lot."

Tension filled the air as the group glared at one another, their stark differences in opinion more evident than ever before.

"You'll learn one day Ava that _we_ are better than others." Evan replied, his voice soft yet threatening. His expression was almost one of frustration as if he wished that she would understand his opinion.

Before she could open her mouth to respond, there was a loud snort of distain behind her. She glanced around, her eyes widening in surprise as they landed upon the familiar figure of Sirius Black.

"I doubt that very much Rosier." He sniped, his grey eyes darkening with dislike as he took in the group of Slytherins. His presence was almost comforting as he stood behind her, his hand resting on the bar as he angled himself slightly beside her.

"I don't recall us asking for the opinion of a blood traitor Black." Mulciber spat furiously, his eyes bulging slightly with anger as he stepped forward menacingly. "Fraternising with mudbloods and their filth? Thank Merlin your brother seems to show so much more _promise_."

Ava saw Sirius's jaw clench, his eyes hardened with fury. His knuckles turned white as his fist clenched uncomfortably, an unsettling silence growing as the Slytherins grinned wickedly, knowing they had clearly struck a nerve with their rival Gryffindor.

Ava flinched as she caught a glance of Mulciber's devilish smirk. She'd had enough for one day. She stepped forward, inspired by a bravery she didn't know she possessed. "Piss off Mulciber." The venom in her tone even surprised Ava herself, but she silently rejoiced at her unexpected courage. It was about time to properly put them in their place.

Mulciber looked as if he sincerely wanted to punch her, his arm inching forward before Evan's hand clasped his wrist. His blue eyes flickered dangerously before he turned to his friends, gesturing with his head for them to leave. Ava exhaled with relief as she watched their figures retreat from sight, the bell ringing merrily as they exited the pub.

By some lucky coincidence, they had decided it wasn't worth a fight today.

"Well Burke, I would have expected better language from you. After all, you are a _prefect_." Sirius joked, quickly stepping in front of her and fixing her with a peculiar stare. "Thanks for coming to my rescue though." He told her, his tone both teasing and oddly sincere as he leant closer to her.

She merely hummed in response, flashing Rosmerta a smile as she deposited the three butterbeers in front of her.

"You know between your first detention and narrowly avoiding a bar brawl-" Sirius raised his eyebrows, evidently he had been pleasantly surprised by her sudden rebellious attitude. Ava couldn't help but laugh softly at his exaggeration and the cheeky grin now spreading across his face. "I think we should make a Hogwarts bucket list for you."

"Really?" She asked, her tone teasing as reached across to grab the butterbeers. She froze for a moment as Sirius suddenly leaned in closer, his shoulder brushing against hers and his warm breath tickling her neck.

"What's next? Snogging in a broom cupboard?" He proposed, raising his eyebrows suggestively as his lips curled into a teasing smirk.

Ava scowled at him, fixing him with a look that she hoped accurately portrayed her repulsion. Unfortunately, the furious blush creeping across her face seemed intent on betraying her best efforts. "You're a pig." She hissed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Sirius shrugged, his grey eyes sparkling as he leant back on the counter casually. It was almost as if he were at home in the bustling pub. "It was just an offer Burke. You really do need to live a little."

Ava just rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on the butterbeers. "Just don't get used to me helping you out Black. It _won't_ be happening again."

Sirius paused for a moment before flashing her a knowing smirk. "That's very presumptuous of you Burke. Who's to say it won't be _you_ needing _my _help?"

Her hazel eyes narrowed as if to silently challenge him, although her bemused expression betrayed her true emotions. "Merlin forbid if that day ever comes Black." She replied before smoothly turning on her heel and making her way back over to Dorcas and Benjy.

What she didn't notice was Sirius's grey eyes following her retreating figure with great curiosity.

"We'll see."

* * *

_A/N I just love writing scenes between the two dorks! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've had such a busy time in work this week that I'm worried it's not as long or as well-written as the others (if this is true I'm so sorry!). Let me know what you think :) _

_Coming up next time: Marauders bonding moments, Remus and Ava discuss prefect duties, teasing in the library and awkward moments for Ava and Sirius (thanks to him!) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Full Moon**

'_**Believe those who are seeking the truth; doubt those who find it; doubt everything, but don't doubt yourself.' – Andre Gide**_

"I think McGonagall may be trying to finish us off with this homework." James huffed exasperatedly, flopping back into his armchair. "What does she think she's playing at asking for two scrolls of parchment?"

Sirius grinned, perching his feet on the table (ignoring Peter's squeal of protest as his socks rested upon his essay) and he feigned a yawn of boredom. "If only she knew what we were up to. I'm fairly certain she wouldn't be asking us to explain switching spells."

Peter and James chortled in amusement as Remus fought to keep a smile off his face. All of them could only imagine the horror on Professor McGonagall's face if she discovered they were trying to become animagi.

Despite planning their endeavours to help their werewolf friend ever since second year, it wasn't until mid-October that Sirius, James and Peter (albeit to a much lesser extent) were able to make significant developments in their quest to become animagi. Between lessons and inevitable detentions, it had been difficult to schedule in time to do the necessary preparations and studying.

Although Sirius and James were cocky about their abilities, even they had to admit that it was advanced magic that had the potential to be very dangerous if done incorrectly. So, they had reluctantly agreed with Remus that they had to take their time to get it right.

And, it seemed that their determination was finally starting to pay off. All their late nights seemed to be worthwhile after they had discovered they were so close to achieving their goal last week. It wouldn't be long until they could accompany Remus on his monthly 'excursions' and the prospect of being able to help their friend through his most difficult times was greatly pleasing to the group.

How long had they watched him suffer alone?

Of course, they would also be lying not to admit that the chance to enjoy dangerous adventures outside of Hogwarts wasn't a factor in their growing excitement.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to patrol tonight?" James asked Remus, raising his eyebrows in concern as Remus rested his head in his hands. The full moon was approaching and it seemed to be taking its toll.

But Remus nodded quickly, forcing a small smile onto his face as he endeavoured to hide the worst of his pain his friends. "I'll be fine." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides, Dumbledore made me a prefect for a reason and I don't want to let him down two months in."

Sirius scoffed loudly, clearly not happy with his friend concealing the truth from them. "I'm sure he'd understand. He's the one who-"

"Like I said, I'll be fine." Remus repeated firmly, interrupting Sirius's protest. "Besides I'm paired with Ava anyway, so it shouldn't be too bad."

Sirius fixed him with a suspicious look, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "That really depends on what your definition of 'too bad' is mate." He quipped, grinning widely and enjoying the resulting laughter from James and Peter.

Remus just shook his head in bemusement, smiling as he leant back onto the sofa. _Perhaps things weren't too bad after all._

* * *

Unfortunately, things seemed to deteriorate for Remus around lunchtime and he found himself crumpled on the Gryffindor table, head down and praying that the sickening ache in his bones would stop soon.

"Hey, I just wanted to-"

Ava paused, halting in her steps as Remus met her gaze. At first, she seemed uncomfortable, perhaps even nervous at having to approach the Gryffindor table. However, her hazel eyes seemed to soften as she took in his appearance.

"Merlin, Remus you look awful." She murmured, concern evident in her voice as she carefully surveyed him.

Before he could open his mouth to explain, she quickly cut him off. "Don't worry about patrol tonight." She told him firmly, shaking her head as he attempted to protest. "I'll get someone else to cover."

"But I don't want to trouble-"

Ava just smiled kindly at him. "It's no trouble at all." She replied softly. "Besides, I'm not going to let you traipse around the corridors at night when you're sick."

Remus found himself speechless for a moment, taken aback by the fact anyone would even care that he looked unwell. Ava didn't owe him anything, but she was still going to go out of her way to help him. He nodded his head slowly and murmured his thanks.

"Who will you get to cover? Your charming housemate?" Remus asked, a teasing tone in his voice as he finally recovered his senses.

Ava glanced over at the Slytherin table in dismay. "Perhaps not Evan." She replied, a small smirk playing on her lips as she met Remus's knowing gaze. "In fact, think Avery's toad would be better company at the moment."

Despite his throbbing head, Remus found himself laughing at her joke. The more time he spent with Slytherin's newest prefect, the more he found himself enjoying her presence. He just couldn't understand why Sirius didn't seem to see the same humorous, good-natured person he did.

Although he wondered after their run-in at the Three Broomsticks whether that was changing at all…

"I can help." Lily offered brightly, snapping Remus out of his thoughts as she took a seat next to him. "Besides it only seems right that a fellow Gryffindor steps in?" She glanced up at Ava expectantly.

"That sounds good to me." Ava nodded in agreement, a kind smile playing on her lips. "Thanks Lily."

Remus suddenly found himself wondering when the two had found themselves on such good terms. It didn't seem like it was the norm for Slytherins and Gryffindors – especially when the former's housemates seemed to delight in tormenting muggleborn like Lily.

Sadly, the moment of interhouse peace came to abrupt end as James and Sirius barged their way onto the table, mumbling their greetings. Clearly, they must have been held back in class due to misbehaving as they immediately launched themselves at the food displayed in front of them – not even bothering to make conversation due to their hunger.

Ava flashed them a horrified look, crinkling her nose in disgust as Sirius eagerly tucked into a chicken leg. He looked much like a starved dog as he chewed enthusiastically, chuckling loudly at Ava's dismay.

"Got a problem Burke?" He questioned; his mouth still full which caused the food to spray across the table in a rather unsavoury fashion.

"And, that's my cue to leave." Ava announced, rolling her eyes at his gross behaviour. "Take care Remus." She told him kindly, shooting him a small smile as she made to move from the table.

Lily nodded in agreement. "That's my cue as well. I'll come with you." She declared, rising from her seat to follow Ava out of the Great Hall. The two seemed to engage in polite conversation as they faded from the Gryffindors' sight.

"Since when did they become so chummy?" James asked accusingly, crumbs flying from his mouth as he pointed at their retreating figures. "It's not right that!"

Remus could only give an exasperated sigh, resting his head in his hands in defeat as James launched into an all too familiar anti-Slytherin tirade. Funnily enough, this time he also seemed to focus his attention on Lily Evans an awful lot…

* * *

"I think I'm going to stick with Divination, you know?" Benjy announced, grinning widely as Dorcas shot him a confused expression. "Writing these dream diaries is pretty entertaining." He mused, leaning back in his seat and flashing Dorcas a teasing look. "Did you know that Mary Macdonald dreams about squirrels chasing her?"

Dorcas shot him a reproachful look. Undoubtedly, a lecture was on the tip of her tongue about the importance of sensitivity and keeping other's confidence.

Ava stifled a laugh behind her hand. "What's the meaning behind that one then?" She asked Benjy, smirking at the amusement twinkling in his dark eyes.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "That she shouldn't eat before bed."

Ava struggled to contain her laughter, her eyes watering as she attempted to keep the noise down. After all, Madam Prince had been lurking around the library scolding students all day for disrupting others from their studies. Thankfully, Ava managed to regain control of herself, wiping her eyes as she raked her dark hair back from her face. Benjy still seemed to be chuckling as Dorcas lost her fight to pretend as if she were unamused.

It was nice to spend time with the two of them again – especially in the comfort of Hogwarts. In fact, one of the few benefits of the internal dramas going on in Slytherin House was that it has allowed Ava to devote much more of her time to her other friends. The library was one of the few places the three of them could hang out without drawing unwanted attention.

"Burke."

Ava groaned internally at Snape's voice, frowning as he leered behind a bookshelf…it seemed like unwanted attention had managed to find her today. His eyes shone with an unnerving curiosity as he peered at her through his lank hair.

"Is it true that you're covering for Lupin tonight?" He asked, his tone strange as his dark eyes glinted eerily.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Severus." She replied quickly, rolling her eyes at his childish behaviour. She definitely understood why Snape hated Potter, Black and by extension their friends, but she didn't know why he insisted on poking his nose in everywhere they went. Surely it would just be easier to ignore them?

It might even make his life a little easier too.

The antagonism between Snape and the Gryffindors had only seemed to intensify each year. Ava would be lying if she said she didn't herself despise the way Sirius and James seemed to target Snape. After all, there was something so sad about her fellow Slytherin's circumstances and unkempt appearance – something that made her want to protect him from the relentless harassment.

However, he certainly didn't help himself when it came to his own poor behaviour and his constant meddling in Potter's affairs. _Two wrongs didn't make a right…_

She saw Dorcas and Benjy exchanged confused looks as Snape continued his interrogation.

"Don't you think it's odd? He seems to get _sick_ so often…"

Ava sighed heavily, desperately wishing for some peace from interhouse conflict for at least one day. "I wouldn't know Severus. I don't make it my business to snoop in other people's lives. Why don't you do the same?"

A deep scowl appeared on his face. He was clearly disappointed that she wasn't impressed by his gossip and that even more so that she wasn't willing to indulge his hatred of the Gryffindor students. Ava was sure that her biting response would be fed back to the other Slytherins, but she was past the point of caring anymore.

Why did Snape even care so much about people he despised?

Fortunately, she was spared from continuing their bickering by the arrival of Lily who Snape eyed up admiringly. He shot Ava one last look of contempt, before following his friend to the back of the library. Ava frowned at their retreating figures, slightly confused by the odd friendship.

She supposed in a way it was nice that the boy who seemed so lonely had someone close to him. But Lily seemed so different, so passionate and so kind that it was strange that the two were drawn together. Perhaps Lily could see something hidden in Snape that others found so difficult to find?

"And, I thought this would be my place of solitude." Ava joked quietly, turning back to her friends.

Benjy chortled in amusement as he placed an affectionate hand on her arm. "No chance of that in Hogwarts."

Dorcas shot her a small smile before her gaze turned a new group of students arriving behind Ava and Benjy. The confusion and slight concern in her brown eyes made Ava wonder just who they were, but it all made sense as she turned to view the group.

Ava found herself slightly perplexed as Sirius, James and Peter strode past their table, looking strangely studious as they took seats at a free one nearby and immediately pulled out huge dusty-looking books. It must have been the only time anyone had seen the group of usually troublesome students behaving themselves in the library.

Sirius must have felt her eyes on him because his head flicked up, his grey eyes twinkling as he flashed her a confident grin. The sheer goofiness displayed on his features prompted her to return a small smile, pushing her long hair back from her face as she held his gaze for a moment.

Perhaps they had reached an understanding after their eventful encounter at the Three Broomsticks.

"What was that?" Benjy asked, a deep curiosity lacing his voice.

Ava glanced up in confusion at her friend, not understanding his question. "What was what?" She asked quizzically.

"Did you just smile at Sirius Black?"

She stared at him in bewilderment, the amusement and slight suspicion in his tone causing her heart to thud nervously. If she knew anything at all about Benjy, it wasn't likely that he was about to let this go…not without seriously embarrassing her first.

"Merlin's crusty socks, she did Dorcas!" Benjy exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he burst into laughter. He looked positively gleeful at his new discovery. To Dorcas's credit she tried her absolute best not to laugh, covering her face as Ava shot her a pleading glance.

"And, your point is?" Ava asked, desperately attempting to keep her voice even. She really didn't want to give Benjy any ammunition to tease her with.

Benjy shrugged coolly, grinning widely as he observed her flustered form. "I just never knew you two were such buddies. We'll have our own Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor on our hands soon." He reached across the table to gently nudge her arm.

Dorcas snorted in a very unflattering fashion as she attempted to hide her face in her hands. Ava rolled her eyes at her friends' antics, playfully swatting at Benjy's hand as she tried to divert his attentions back to the books. "Don't be ridiculous." She told him firmly, dipping her head back to her parchment as she tried desperately to evade his curious gaze.

"Dorcas, you're meant to be helping me with Charms homework." Ava whined, pointedly staring at her still giggling friend. "Please."

Dorcas smiled brightly, nodding in agreement as she mercifully turned her focus back to Ava's work, scrutinising her neatly written answers with great interest.

A comfortable silence fell across the table and for a brief moment, Ava thought she'd gotten lucky and her friend had let the incident slide. But it wasn't like Benjy to give up so easily and she was quickly proven right.

"You and Black did seem pretty close in the Three Broomsticks." Benjy whispered slyly, smirking at Ava's responding exasperated sigh. Sirius Black seemed to be a topic that could greatly frustrate her.

"Black may be…difficult." Ava murmured under her breath, trying to find the right word to describe the troublesome student. "But, at least he's not like Evan or any of their gang. I don't think he's capable of pure cruelty." She added, pondering her words carefully.

She supposed it was true. Sirius was capable of notorious troublemaking and occasionally harsh behaviour, but she had never doubted that his intentions were usually good. He seemed to care about his friends an awful lot…not to mention that he had stuck up for her against Evan and the gang of Slytherins.

Not many others would have risked their animosity…

"Ah that almost sounds like a compliment Ava." Benjy joked, smirking as he noticed the boy in question glancing over at their table – or more precisely at Ava as she rose from her seat, fixing Benjy with a warning glare before she examined the bookshelves behind her.

Unfortunately, her friend decided to push it further. "Did you figure this out during your DADA lessons?"

Ava merely hummed, attempted to ignore his efforts to pry information from her.

Benjy paused for a moment, chuckling softly at her stubborn behaviour. It gave him great joy to wind her up like this…it was just too easy. "So, there must be something you like about him then?"

Ava huffed in exasperation, popping a book back into the shelf before turning to face her friend. "I think Sirius Black is an arrogant toe rag most of the time Benjy." She told him coolly, determined to put an end to her friend's teasing. "However, even he has some redeeming qualities."

"_Redeeming qualities_ eh?"

Ava's heart sunk as the familiar drawl echoed behind her. She wanted the earth to swallow her up as Sirius stepped out from the shelves behind her, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he revelled in her horrified expression.

"I'd like to hear more about them." Sirius teased, flashing her a mischievous wink as he took a step closer. He ran a hand through his dark hair casually, the elegance radiating off him more unbearable than usual given Ava's embarrassment. "Tell me Burke, what _qualities_ do you so _admire_?"

Ava spluttered in shock, mortified at how he had misconstrued her words. Why hadn't she been more careful and checked her surroundings? And, why was it suddenly so hot in the library? She struggled to keep her composure as a bright crimson blush crept across her cheeks. blushes "That's not what I-"

But all it took was one glance between Sirius and Benjy for her to realise that her protest would be in vain. Even Dorcas seemed to be struggling to keep her composure, her lips twitching as she tried to fight off an amused smile. The teasing was inevitable and the situation rather hopeless. Luckily for her, Madam Prince swiftly swooped in to scold the group for disrupting the peace in her sacred library. Her intervention gave Ava the opportunity to grab her bag and make a quick dash from the awkward situation, not even daring to look behind her as she raced past the bookshelves.

Who would have thought that Madam Prince would ever be her saviour?

* * *

It was late when James, Sirius and Peter stumbled through the pitch-black night into the hospital wing to see Remus. James grinned widely as he saw Madam Pomfrey's door closed, pulling the invisibility cloak off the three of them before gesturing over to the bed in the far corner where their friend lay.

Remus's head turned towards the group as they approached, his eyes filled with emotion as they flashed him small smiles of support. Even after the worst of transformations, their company was more than welcome.

"How are you doing mate?" James asked, an unusual concern in his hazel eyes as they swept over the nasty cuts and dark bruises already forming on Remus's skin.

Remus forced a weary smile onto his lips, but couldn't bring himself to speak. At one time he foolishly believed that the transformations would get easier as he got older and grew used to them, but as time went by the pain was only intensifying.

Back in second year, his friends had made it a tradition to sneak into the hospital wing after hours to comfort him – usually bringing his favourite chocolate in an effort to lift his spirits. This time they had brought him exciting news instead…

"We're getting close." Sirius told him quietly, taking a seat beside his bed. "You won't have to go through this alone for much longer mate."

"We spent all day studying." Peter added pointedly, seemingly pleased with their achievement.

"You lot spent all day in the library?" Remus raised his eyebrows in disbelief. The mere thought of his troublemaking friends locking themselves away to read instead of wreaking havoc in the corridors seemed bizarre. They all chuckled softly as they nodded in confirmation.

"I actually found some of the books interesting." Peter squeaked, smiling as Sirius ruffled his hair affectionately. "Of course, you did Peter!"

"Sirius seemed to find _something else_ of interest in the library too." James quipped, flashing his friend a sly smile as he leant back to observe his reaction.

Sirius was taken aback by his comment and strange tone of voice, hesitating for a brief moment before shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're on about mate."

Remus and Peter's eyes flicked between the two as they tried to decipher what was going on between their friends.

"I'm talking about a _certain_ Slytherin." James teased, growing increasingly amusement by Sirius's evasiveness. "Small, brunette who you seem to find any excuse to be around."

Sirius stared at him stunned for a moment, before letting out a bark of laughter. "I just like winding her up…that's all." He declared, shrugging his shoulders as he coolly raked a hand through his dark hair. "Tormenting her makes the day go a bit quicker."

The others chuckled at his joke, granting him an amnesty as they began to discuss what animals they hoped to transform into.

"I wonder if it will be the same as when we produce the patronus charm?" Sirius asked curiously, resting his head on his hands as he balanced on the side of Remus's bed.

"Bet you're looking forward to that DADA lesson given who your desk mate is…" Peter replied slyly, bursting into laughter at the irritated glare Sirius shot him. James patted him on the back to congratulate him on his joke, prompting a deep blush to appear on Peter's cheeks as his eyes shone with pride.

It was so rare that Sirius was on the receiving end of jokes that James then decided to intervene before an argument ensued. "The point is that we're almost there mate." He smiled softly as he touched Remus's shoulder. "Just hang on a little bit longer."

* * *

_A/N Sorry for the delay in updating – I've been travelling a lot this past month and found this chapter so hard to write (sorry if it's a let down!). The next chapter should be up next week and will be Halloween themed! As always, please do let me know what you think and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. 😊_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Halloween**

"_**You were merely wishing for the end of pain, the monster said. Your own pain. An end to how it isolated you. It is the most human wish of all." – Patrick Ness, A Monster Calls**_

By the end of the October, Ava had settled back into school comfortably and lessons were finally beginning to improve. Fifth-year undoubtedly had more challenges ahead, but for the first time in a while Ava felt strangely confident in her plans for the future and her self-belief only seemed to grow as she managed to keep on top of the ever-increasing amounts of homework.

It was clear that her study sessions with Dorcas and Benjy were hugely paying off – despite earlier distractions in the library…

Speaking of Sirius, even DADA with him hadn't been too awful recently. Heightened tensions between herself and her Slytherin housemates only seemed to improve their relationship. Ava would even dare to say the two of them were getting along…at least most of the time.

A comfortable truce had grown between them both following the events at The Three Broomsticks. And, even more surprisingly, Sirius didn't seem keen on reminding Ava of her embarrassing predicament in the library. In fact, despite his teasing on the day, he hadn't brought her mortification up since. So, Ava felt as if she owed him her thanks…even if she didn't understand why the troublesome Gryffindor would pass up an opportunity to torment her.

However, of course Sirius Black was still his annoying self when it came to his cocky behaviour and constant mucking about in class. And, in her latest DADA lesson, it didn't look like either him or James were going to change any time soon.

"Do you mind?" Ava asked, staring at James pointedly as he perched himself obnoxiously on her desk, using her seat as a footrest. James only grinned in response, ruffling his already untidy hair with one hand and feigning a yawn of disinterest.

Ava rolled her eyes, fighting down the rising irritation as she heard Sirius chuckle beside her. The two of them could be such idiots sometimes. "Honestly Potter. Move!" She hissed, her exasperation getting the better of her as the both of them laughed in unison.

"You know, for a traditional bunch, you Slytherins really don't have any manners." James teased. "Try the magic-"

Unfortunately for him, James didn't get the chance to finish his sentence…thanks to Ava's well-timed spell. He shrieked in surprise as rolls of parchment suddenly flew towards him and began beating him over the head, stumbling off the desk as he fought to free himself from their attack.

"Thank you very much Potter." Ava called out, swiftly reclaiming her seat as she flashed James a smug smirk. "Is that good enough manners for you?"

Sirius barked with laughter as James' eyes narrowed and he shot her a venomous look. Undoubtedly, he was already plotting his revenge.

"Even I have to congratulate you on that one Burke." Sirius told her, his grey eyes sparkling as he examined her beaming smile. "Nice spell." He seemed oblivious to the responding gasp of protest from his friend as he leant back in his seat, fixing her with a thoughtful look. "You know for a prefect you're not a total stick in the mud. Well, at least…not any more."

Ava shook her head at his teasing, but she still struggled to wipe the smile off her face as Professor Prewett began the lesson.

* * *

"Merlin Burke, it's not that difficult!"

Ava huffed in exasperation at Sirius's taunt. She knew he didn't necessarily mean it in a nasty way, but his teasing could sometimes be a step too far…especially when she had spent the entire lesson struggling with the reducto curse.

"I know!" Ava hissed, loosening her grip on her wand in defeat. "I just can't get the bloody spell to work." She despised the evident frustration in her voice, silently cursing for allowing herself to get worked up.

She knew it was stupid to get upset over one spell in one lesson. But, outside of these walls, DADA was probably the most useful thing students could be taught – especially given the perilous times they lived in. If she wasn't able to defend herself in a bright classroom free of danger, what chance could she possibly stand out there?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius's grin falter the tiniest fraction before he sighed softly. "It's more of a flick of your wand." He told her, hesitating for a moment before placing his hand over hers and tightening her fingers around the handle. "Give it another go."

It took a second for his words to sink in, Ava being momentarily distracted by his light grip on her hand. Even Sirius looked slightly apprehensive about the physical contact between them as if he were worried that she would pull away at any moment in disgust. Ava shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she focused on the small figurine perched in front of her.

"Reducto!"

There was a flash of light before an explosion of black dust shot up in the air, the figurine instantly disintegrated into ashes before them.

"Not bad." Sirius commented with a shrug of his shoulders, a wide grin spreading across his face as he released his hold on her. "Told you that you just have to stop overthinking things."

Ava was stunned into silence, grateful for his help but completely surprised by his unusually kind intervention. Since the two of them had sat together, all he had done was tease her as she struggled. Not once had he actually stepped in to help.

Sirius seemed unaffected by the new development, lazing back in his seat as he watched Professor Prewett hovering over a very distressed looking Peter. James meanwhile sat beside him struggling to contain his laughter as their friend accidentally aimed a spell at a nearby desk.

"What are you doing tonight then? For Halloween?"

His question caught her off guard. Ava stared at him for a moment, before deciding to answer.

"Nothing too crazy. Slughorn's doing his usual get together." She told Sirius, rolling her eyes as he scoffed at the revelation.

"Why do you even bother with all that?" He asked. She could tell he was trying to act casual, his arm draped across the back of his chair and his hair swept effortlessly from his face. But he couldn't hide the curiosity in his tone.

Ava frowned in confusion. "Because it's important." She replied quietly. "If you want to get into the Ministry it helps to have these connections."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, his expression rather disdainful as he looked at her, his grey eyes darkening slightly in disappointment.

"You sound exactly like my parents. All this talk about connections, getting a leg up-" He cut himself off with a loud scoff. Clearly even speaking about his family was becoming difficult these days.

Ava shook her head quickly. "You don't get it. That's not why I want to…" She trailed off in frustration trying to figure out how to get Sirius to understand. "Look if anything's ever going to change, it has to start somewhere. Right?"

He just gave her a slight nod, frowning in confusion at her sudden animation.

"Well the Ministry seems like a good place to begin." She told him firmly. "You have the power to change things…to help build a better future."

Ava could have sworn that Sirius looked impressed, sitting up straighter in his chair as he surveyed her with great curiosity.

"You think that far ahead?" He questioned her, a small bemused smile spreading across his face.

"It's not that far ahead." She argued gently. "After all, we only have two full years left here."

He barked with laughter. "Exactly! Plenty of time."

Ava laughed softly at his blasé attitude, her dark hair falling across her face as she turned her focus back to her sheet of parchment. She supposed she had to admire him in some ways, for she could never be so confident about the future. Unlike Sirius, she always had to be thinking ahead and planning. It was just the way she was.

"So, what are you going to go as?"

Ava shot Sirius a quizzical look, confused by the abrupt change in conversation topic. He chuckled softly as he leant forward in his seat, shaking his head in amusement.

"For Halloween Burke. What are you dressing up as?"

"No idea." Ava shrugged her shoulders, still slightly bewildered by his sudden interest in her costume plans. "I don't imagine Slughorn is all that fond of the usual pumpkins and stuff. Besides I don't even know if I'll be going to the Slyth-" She paused for a moment, the words freezing mid-air as she glanced down at the emerald and silver serpent emblazoned on her robes.

There it was – the invisible barrier between them. Their houses.

She doubted very much that Sirius wanted to hear about the Slytherin's Halloween party. Fortunately, he also seemed unusually keen to avoid the topic, sparing her any grief as he began to list his costume suggestions. As surprised as she was not to receive any teasing, Ava decided to remain silently thankful.

"What about a cat?" Sirius grinned cheekily as he outstretched a hand to ruffle her hair – the gesture almost affectionate in nature. He barked with laughter at her resulting horrified reaction. "What? You've definitely got the hostile temperament to match."

Ava whined in protest, swatting his hand away as she desperately tried to fight down the blush that threatened to rise up her cheeks. It was only this up close when she realised just how handsome Sirius could be…at least when he wasn't acting like a prat.

"You really need to lighten up sometimes Burke. Just have a little fun…" He told her, flashing her a teasing wink as he lent back in his chair.

_What a prat… _It was in that moment that Ava decided that she would never waste time thinking about Sirius Black's looks ever again.

* * *

Despite her slight apprehension at attending such events, it turned out that Slughorn's Halloween party was quite a spectacle to behold. His office had been transformed entirely for the occasion. Velvet hangings were draped across every inch of the walls and ceiling. The orange glow casted by an ornate golden cauldron in the centre of the room intensified the 'spooky' atmosphere with real bats fluttering through the air and menacing pumpkins hovering above the heads of guests– much to their delight.

You could say many things about Slughorn, but he never missed an opportunity to show off…and he always did it well.

It was undoubtedly impressive, but a part of Ava felt herself missing the cosier atmosphere of the Great Hall. Sure, it wasn't as fancy as Slughorn's rich interior decoration but it had its own charm. She also believed that she would have much preferred the mountains of childish sweets piled on top of the Slytherin table to the refined entrees that were now making their way through the crowd.

The company probably would have been better too.

Despite her recent difficulties with her housemates, even they now looked preferable to the stuck-up guests Slughorn had invited to his party. There was an air of importance surrounding most of them which made it difficult to feel at ease. Of course, she had been able to engage in polite conversation with many of the witches and wizards – chatting cheerfully about outfit choices, career options and general small talk. But it felt painfully lonely amongst the crowded room without a friend in sight.

"Ava!"

She fought back a wince at the shriek of excitement. Only Bertha Jorkins could manage to make more noise than everyone else in the room combined. There wasn't any harm in her, but she tended to have such a passion for gossip that she ended up rubbing most people up the wrong way…a fact she remained blissfully oblivious to.

"Bertha." Ava greeted her with a smile, reluctantly turning to face her fellow student. "How are you? Enjoying tonight?" She asked pleasantly.

Bertha beamed happily, quickly nodding her head. "It's been great! Hasn't it?" Before Ava could even open her mouth to reply, she had already interrupted her. "I saw Barty Crouch sneak off with Lucinda Talkalot earlier." She babbled excitedly, glancing behind her shoulder as if she could snatch a glance of the couple in question. "Probably up to no good. I thought she was-"

Ava zoned out of the conversation slightly, attempting to feign interest with the occasional hum and nod. The truth was that gossip about their fellow students wasn't remotely something she wanted to be discussing – especially when Bertha was a dubious source.

"But what about you?"

Ava blinked, slightly startled by the sudden question. "Me?"

"Yes!" Bertha exclaimed loudly. "I've heard all about your seating arrangements in DADA. Tell me what is it like to sit next to him?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, not detecting the growing repulsion on Ava's face.

"Him?" Ava repeated quietly, almost afraid to invite the question.

"Merlin Ava, what planet do you live on?" Bertha giggled, playfully rolling her eyes. "Sirius Black, of course! I know he's a bit younger than me, but he's so-"

Ava could only listen on in horror as Bertha launched into a fairly graphic description of what she liked so much about the Gryffindor student. The heat of the crowded room seemed to intensify as Bertha continued her jabbering.

"Yeah, he's- erm- quite _something_." Ava murmured quietly, struggling to find the right words to enable her escape. "If you like that sort of thing I suppose." Bertha looked shocked that anyone could possibly have a different opinion on the subject. "If you don't mind, I think I need another drink." Ava explained politely, swiftly moving away towards the refreshments table and breathing a sigh of relief.

_What an evening._

"I for one find it refreshing how much you dislike my brother."

Ava laughed softly as she spun around to face Regulus, her smile widening as she saw his knowing grin. _Thank Merlin he was here too. _With everything going on with the other Slytherins, she hadn't had the chance to ask if he would be coming tonight. He usually the only saving grace in a room full of stuffy guests.

Indeed, for a Black, he was strangely at ease making fun of the whole charade…or at least he used to be. Things seemed to had changed a bit since last year.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you Reg." She told him sincerely, flashing him a smile of gratitude as he handed her a flute of Gillywater.

"Not having a good evening?" He grinned at her apparent frustration, his dark grey eyes glinting mischievously as he snuck a look at Bertha Jorkins in the background. "I for one thought you're your conversation sounded truly reverting."

He chortled softly with laughter as Ava playfully hit his arm in protest.

"It was awful." She complained, glancing around the room. "I hate to sound ungrateful, but these things are always so…" Her brow furrowed in concentration as she struggled to find the right way to describe the night.

"Overindulgent?" Regulus asked, flashing her a grin as she nodded in confirmation. "Ah, well I suppose I'm used to all of that. I mean my mother is hardly easy-going."

Ava stifled a laugh behind her hand. Regulus had such a good-sense of humour. It was hidden and much less overt than his older brother's, but she found herself wondering if they even realised how similar they could be at times.

"How's it all going?" She asked softly, aware that his home situation probably wasn't as humorous as he made out. After all, his family were capable of being very demanding.

His smile faded slightly as he glanced down at the glass clutched between his hands. "Mother's asked me to…" He trailed off as he noticed Ava nod in greeting to a guest across the room, a bright smile appearing on her face as she returned a friendly wave.

He frowned in confusion as his eyes landed upon the red-haired witch. _Lily Evans. _He glanced quickly back at Ava, concern evident in his eyes as she flinched under his gaze. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed as the tension between the two housemates grew. He didn't even have to say a word, she knew what he was thinking.

_Why are you waving at mudblood? _

Ava felt her heart thud against her chest as she shifted uncomfortably. She paused for a moment before deciding to speak. "Don't listen to them Reg." Her voice was barely a whisper, the words proving difficult to escape. Emotion clogged her throat as she realised that the kind boy she had always known was changing.

He wasn't that shy first year anymore.

"They don't want what's best for you." She told him, her voice growing firmer as she fixed him with a determined gaze. "So, don't let them dictate who you are and what you can do." Her words were both a desperate plea and a call of encouragement.

A part of her still felt as if there was some hope to help him. He just had to realise that he was better and deserved so much more than the others were offering him. _What was belonging to a group of insecure witches and wizards compared to being able to be himself?_

Her heart clenched painfully as his dark grey eyes hardened ever so slightly and his sad voice spoke.

"What's the alternative?"

* * *

Ava couldn't bear the thought of returning to the Slytherin Common Room later that night. Undoubtedly, the Halloween party would be in full swing and she simply couldn't imagine anything worse than having to be around a rowdy bunch of her housemates tonight. The sight alone of Regulus hanging around with Evan and the others would just turn her stomach. So, instead she sought solitude in a nearby corridor, safely tucked away from the festivities.

It was late by the time she heard footsteps approaching her slowly, but she couldn't even summon up the energy to look at the new arrival. She could only hope that it wasn't one of her less tolerant housemates demanding to explain her absence from the party.

"Ava?"

She glanced up in surprise to Remus Lupin peering down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing around the empty corridor in confusion. It was as if he expected some form of company to emerge from the shadows. "Why are you out here…in the dark…by yourself?"

Ava shook her head quickly, forcing a small smile onto her face. "I'm fine." She told him, silently praying that he would miss the obvious lie and continue on his prefect rounds. Of course, he would think her insane for hanging around in lonely corridors, but it was a better option than him prying into her problems.

Unfortunately for her, his warm brown eyes were determined to scrutinise her intently and the concern that filled them told her that he wasn't about to let it go. The Gryffindor prefect seemed spookily good at reading others.

"How are you?" He asked again. "I thought you'd be enjoying the Halloween festivities tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders, feigning a look of disinterest. "I had enough _fun _at Slughorn's party earlier. I just wanted a bit of time to myself to recover from all the _excitement_." She told him, raising her eyebrows in a playful gesture which caused Remus to chuckle. _Technically it wasn't a lie. _"Anyway how are you?" She asked, in a desperate effort to divert his attention. "You look much better than the other week."

Remus smiled gently, nodding as he glanced down at his feet. "I'm just making up for abandoning my prefect duties. Thought taking the Halloween shift might be a good way to make amends." He glanced up at her, his eyes softening. "Thanks again by the way. You really didn't-"

Ava shook her head defiantly. "Seriously Remus, don't even mention it. I'm glad you're feeling better." She told him sincerely, hugging her knees closer to her chest as a bitter chill began to creep down the corridor. _It must have been late. How long had she been sat here for now? _

A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two before Remus took a seat next to her. He paused for a moment before casting her a concerned glance.

"You know you seem to care a lot about others." He commented quietly, turning to face her. "Why won't you let them do the same for you?"

It felt as if he could see straight through her façade…and it terrified her. She didn't know when Gryffindors had started having such an impact on her life, but she started to wish that she could go back to before they did.

"Why do I feel as if you're guilty of doing the same?" She murmured, unashamed to return the question. Perhaps that was the reason why he seemed to be able to read her so well…they were guilty of making the same mistakes.

But Remus only frowned, unsatisfied with her answer. "Sirius told us about The Three Broomsticks. No offence, but your housemates don't always seem to be good people." He told her, sighing softly as she shrugged her shoulders in response. "You're a good person."

The sincerity in his voice filled Ava with a warmth, but his words also scared her. A part of her didn't want the Gryffindor prefect to have such insight into her life. It wouldn't make it any easier and he probably couldn't understand anyway. So, instead she decided to abruptly change the topic of conversation.

"You're not in costume." She commented, injecting a false brightness into her tone as she gestured towards his robes in mock disappointment. "It's Halloween Remus. I would have expected better from a prefect."

Remus smiled rather grimly, his eyes appearing to darken as he glanced down. "Ah well, perhaps I'm the biggest monster of all." He murmured quietly, twisting his hands together.

Ava's brow furrowed in confusion as she caught a glimpse of scratches that covered the backs of his hands. But as soon as Remus noticed her gaze, he quickly adjusted his sleeves and rose from his seat beside her.

"Monster? I'd save that title for your friends." Ava joked, desperately wishing to lighten the mood. Thankfully, she succeeded and Remus laughed loudly in response.

"They're not so bad." He argued, chuckling softly as Ava raised an eyebrow, shooting him a look of utter disbelief. "You know it's funny, I've told them the same thing about you." He told her, flashing her a knowing grin.

* * *

_A/N So sorry it's late, but Happy Belated Halloween! Things have been so crazy, but I hope this chapter at least partly lives up to expectations. James wasn't even meant to be in it but I love his dorky behaviour so much, I just had to add him! As always, please do let me know what you think and thank you so much to everyone who has supported this so far. It means the world! _

_v. 1988: Thank you so much for your kind words. I have lots of plans for this story (I've actually written an outline for every chapter in Fifth Year) and have a general of idea of how it's going to go. It will definitely include the attack at Godric's Hollow and Sirius's capture…how Ava will factor into that is still very much up in the air. Although I do love angst, so I will warn you that one of the potential endings is particularly grim… :(_

_Next time: Quidditch and a VERY surprising twist involving Evan. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Quidditch**

_**" I've always liked quiet people: You never know if they're dancing in a daydream or if they're carrying the weight of the world**_**_**."** – John Green_**

It was finally time. After all the anticipation and build up, the first Quidditch game of the season was due to kick off within hours. The Great Hall was buzzing as students rushed past and crammed onto benches, chatting excitedly about the imminent game. Nothing got Hogwarts talking quite as much as Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

It seemed as if the whole school took sides in the rivalry. Although, admittedly most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws chose to support the former. Ava would be lying to say it didn't sting a little that her house seemed to be the least popular. But she could understand other students' reservations and, at the moment, it appeared to be the only thing capable of reuniting her with her prickly housemates.

In fact, for the first time in weeks, she had been able to enjoy her breakfast in peace, sat next to Emma who was confidently explaining her quidditch tactics to her captivated audience at the Slytherin table. Not even Avery, Mulciber, Snape or Wilkes had shot Ava a look of loathing or passed a snide comment, all of them too interested in the match ahead to bother with tormenting her.

It was rather nice to have a bit of normality back.

Ava glanced down at the emerald and silver scarf wrapped around her neck, a small smile creeping onto her face. Of course, she had her differences and difficulties with some of her house, but she still felt immensely proud at times like these. It seemed to sum up all the good qualities of Slytherin – fraternity, ambition and determination – and it was hard to not get swept up in the feverish atmosphere.

"I'm surprised she's managing to eat this morning."

Ava almost jumped at the sudden voice beside her, startled as she turned to see Evan grinning widely and gesturing at Emma's nearly empty plate. She shook off her surprise and managed to stammer out a response.

"Well no one could ever accuse Emma of not being confident when it comes to Quidditch." She told him quietly, forcing a small smile onto her face as he chuckled softly at her joke.

Despite the fact they shared potions together, things had been very distant between the two of them since the Hogsmeade incident. Although, to his credit, Evan had expressed his disappointment that she had skipped out on the Slytherin's Halloween party.

"How are you feeling?" Ava asked politely, a part of her rather eager to continue the pleasantries. It had felt like so long since she'd been able to talk to Evan without arguing. It felt nice…

Evan glanced at her, his blue eyes curious as they swept across her face. It seemed like he too was pleased by the civil conversation they were managing to maintain. "Good." He told her, a smug grin growing on his face as he reached a hand up to cockily ruffle his hair. "We're ready to take them on. Gryffindor won't stand a chance."

Ava felt her gaze drift across to the table in question, her eyes softening as they fell upon a smiling Remus Lupin and laughing Sirius as they attempted to encourage James to shovel down his food. Clearly, the Gryffindor Captain had a case of nerves this morning.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Evan followed her gaze to the Gryffindor table. His blue eyes narrowed as they landed upon the four fifth-years. Clearly, he knew exactly who she was thinking about.

Ava frowned slightly, turning her attention back down to her breakfast as she prodded her scrambled eggs with her folk. She really wished things didn't have to be this _awkward. _Surely it was possible to be in Slytherin and still get along with other students?

Why did the others have to make such a big deal out of it?

"Listen Ava…" Evan murmured quietly, leaning forward as he closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry about everything." He scratched the back of his neck anxiously as if was struggling to get his words out. It was strangely endearing. Evidently, he had been giving the topic a lot of thought. "It shouldn't have gotten that far."

Ava stared at Evan in astonishment. Never had she expected an apology from him. After all, Evan had always stubbornly stood by his own convictions and had never apologised to anyone in the past. She supposed his adamant nature came from belonging to generations of obscene wealth, privilege and power. A family that had never had to apologise, nor would ever be willing to show weakness.

So, his words meant an awful lot.

"Thank you Evan." She murmured quietly, flashing him a small smile as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. "That's very…_gracious_ of you. I really appreciate it."

Instinctively, she glanced at Mulciber and Wilkes, remembering all too well how hostile they had been in the Three Broomsticks. Evan seemed to read her mind as he let out a low chuckle and patted her hand gently.

"Don't worry about them." Evan told her with a confident grin. "They won't be bothering you anymore."

Ava could only smile in response. With Evan's words and reassurance, it felt as if an invisible weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Ava was so eager to escape the bustling entrance hall outside, managing to squeeze through the tiny gaps between students. However, in her desperation, she didn't think to slow down as she flew down a side corridor.

Unfortunately for her, Sirius Black seemed to be blocking her way.

He let out a shriek of surprise as she crashed into him, the huge pile of books in his hands falling to the floor with a thud. Ava felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she bent down to help scoop them up, apologising profusely as Sirius barked with laughter.

"Attacking me in the corridors now Burke?"

Ava merely rolled her eyes at his teasing as she focused on collecting the books scattered across the floor. She hesitated for a moment as she reached out for the final book _Advanced Transfiguration for Experts_. It seemed like a strange book for a fifth-year OWL student to be carrying around. "Since when have you done extra homework?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she handed it over to Sirius. "Actually, since when have you done homework at all Black?"

He grinned sheepishly, quickly stashing the book into his bag, almost as if he didn't want her to enquire any further into the book's contents. It was all rather mysterious and naturally piqued Ava' interest.

"Shouldn't you be congratulating me on becoming a model student?" Sirius quipped cheerfully.

Ava couldn't hold back the responding scoff that escaped her lips. "You a _model student_?" She teased playfully, folding her arms across her chest. "As if!"

Sirius's grey eyes twinkled with mirth as he took a step closer. "Well, maybe not a model student." He pondered thoughtfully as he rested an arm on the wall beside her. "But, would you agree that I have some _redeeming qualities _Burke?"

"I knew you'd bring that back up eventually." Ava muttered, once again cursing herself for allowing Benjy to interrogate her in the library. She knew Sirius would eventually use the words to haunt her.

But the troublesome Gryffindor student only chuckled loudly at her dismay, his shoulders shaking as he leant against the stone wall.

"Forgive me." Sirius told her, raising his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm suffering from a lack of sleep this morning. James woke me up at 4am to chat about _broom handling_ techniques." He raised his eyebrows at her teasingly and flashed her a suggestive grin.

Ava wrinkled her nose in distaste at his lewd joke, but failed to keep the smile off her face. If there was one thing Sirius Black was capable of it was lightening the mood of any conversation with his cheeky sense of humour.

"Emma's strangely the exact same." Ava replied, grinning widely at the fact that the two opposing captains seemed so similar in so many ways when it came to Quidditch. In fact, in many respects, Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't too dissimilar at all – their pride usually coming first and foremost.

Sirius hummed in thought. "Yes, she seems pretty…_intense_ about the whole Quidditch thing." He commented, running a hand through his dark hair. "Well, intense is a nice way of putting it I suppose."

"Ah well, we Slytherins are proud." Ava replied wisely, the grin slipping from her face as she realised her mistake of bringing Sirius's most despised house up. It just felt increasingly difficult to hold things back when talking to him – especially when they now seemed to be on much familiar terms.

Fortunately, Sirius's sense of humour always enabled him to break the tension and he reacted in an instant. Ava could only laugh as he scrunched his nose up in distaste and pointed in mock horror at her scarf.

"I've never been a fan of green." He told her, flashing her a wide grin as she shook her head in bemusement and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've never been a fan of scruffy ties." She retorted. Before Sirius could respond, she had flicked her wand at him and his tie had neatly folded itself around his neck. She reached forward to tighten it and playfully gave it a tug. "There much better." She mused, her fingers lingering on the silk fabric.

Sirius paused for a moment, looking down at the ruby and gold stripes as if they had turned into fireworks. He seemed completely stunned at her intervention.

Ava shifted uncomfortably, the odd expression on his face making her slightly uneasy. Had she completely overstepped the mark? Was today just a reminder of how different the two of them were?

Ava immediately dropped her hold on his tie and quickly took a step back. "Well, I'd best be going." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the turn of events. Perhaps she had to stop forgetting which houses they belonged to. She was sure that it still mattered to Sirius anyway. "See you around Black."

Her words seemed to snap Sirius out of his trance. He shook his head, his usual cocky grin reappearing as he waved her goodbye. "I'd wish you luck but…I really hope Slytherin get crushed."

Ava just laughed softly at his taunt, shaking her head as she disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

The entire match seemed like blur. Ava found it to recall exactly what had occurred, but one thing she knew for certain was that Slytherin hadn't played fair. They hadn't necessarily cheated, but bending the rules seemed to be an exceptional talent of the team in emerald.

Much to James Potter's chagrin…

Indeed, the Gryffindor captain was still ranting over their loss and gesturing furiously at the smirking Slytherin team even as Madam Hooch attempted to shoo him away. Evan's devious smirk didn't help matters as Professor McGonagall began shaking her fist in anger.

The roars of celebration and fury echoed around the pitch as Ava drew closer to Emma, desperately trying to avoid the glares of the Gryffindor supporters as she made her way to the group. Even if it hadn't been the cleanest of wins, she felt like she still had to be there to congratulate her friend on her own personal victory as a successful captain.

Professor Slughorn seemed rather oblivious to the outrage kicking off around him, beaming widely as he clapped Emma on the shoulder in congratulations. "An excellent game, my dear girl."

Emma flashed him a wide smile before she spotted Ava, her grin widening as she threw her hands up in the air. "I knew we were going to beat them." She gloated victoriously, her eyes shining with pride as she surveyed the downtrodden Gryffindors. "I told you that those broom handling techniques would work."

Ava laughed softly, shaking her head in playful dismay. "Whatever you say Emma. I just wanted to say congratulations before the chaos begins."

Emma beamed brightly in response; her face flushed with excitement. "Thanks. What an opening game eh?"

"I mean it wasn't the cleanest of games was it?" Ava murmured under her breath, sneaking a glance at Evan as the Slytherin boys patted him fondly on the back. After all, it had been his dirty tactics on the pitch that had cost Gryffindor their seeker…just as he reached to capture the snitch.

Deep down Ava knew it wasn't right for her house to be celebrating such a crude victory, but in everyone else's eyes Evan's behaviour now made him a Slytherin hero.

Emma shrugged carelessly, clearly not interested at all in the finer qualities of sportsmanship. "It really doesn't matter in the end, does it? We won."

Ava struggled to conceal her frown as she turned away to survey the losing team. Potter was now scarlet red and practically foaming at the mouth as he continued to shout obscenities at Evan and the rest of the Slytherin chasers. Even Sirius seemed unable to calm him as he attempted to wrestle him back from the crowd.

She couldn't find herself completely agreeing with Emma's judgement. It felt like it mattered.

"Oh, come on Ava, don't overthink things again. Just come and enjoy the party!" Emma exclaimed, rolling her eyes in exasperation as she linked her arm through Ava's and gave her a firm tug towards the castle.

However, before she could be pulled away entirely, Ava found her eyes meeting with a pair of all too familiar grey eyes. The mischievous sparkle she had seen in them earlier had disappeared and had been replaced by a much colder expression.

It only lasted a moment, but she felt as if Sirius's gaze haunted her all the way back to the dungeons.

* * *

In spite of her inner conflict, Ava found herself enjoying the afterparty. Indeed, she had quite missed the familiar surroundings of the Slytherin Common Room over the past few weeks. In some ways it was even nice to be reunited with her fellow housemates in the triumphant atmosphere.

Although, it definitely could have been the firewhiskey talking.

Emma had taken it upon herself to ensure that Ava's glass never ran dry, generously topping her up every chance she got. Ava had the sneaking suspicious her friend was attempting to distract her from the thorny issue of the Slytherin team's less-than-friendly tactics and all the trouble that had happened recently.

It seemed to be working… Dorcas would be horrified. Benjy probably not so much.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ava grinned widely at the familiar voice, spinning around to face an amused-looking Regulus. "You know what I think I actually might be." She told him, laughing softly as he raised an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic carefree behaviour.

"I think that might just be the firewhiskey." Regulus quipped.

"Perhaps!" Ava laughed louder, shaking her head playfully. "Congratulations by the way. It looks like you're Slytherin's star seeker."

Regulus chuckled quietly, his dark hair falling across his face as he leant forward. "I don't know about that…but, thanks anyway."

"Regulus, get over here!"

Before she could open her mouth to respond, Ava felt her smile fade as she saw Snape and the others lurking behind Regulus, calling out and gesturing for him to join them. His eyes followed her gaze and seemed to soften as he realised the predicament.

"Ava, I'm-"

She quickly shook her head. "It's fine." She murmured, forcing a smile onto her face. "I don't want to hold you back." She told him, ignoring the annoyance she felt at him being torn away so soon into their conversation.

It felt as if they hadn't had any time to speak since Slughorn's party and Ava found herself desperate to try to rekindle their friendship. The last thing she wanted was for him to be even more distant.

But Regulus could only return her sad smile before reluctantly turning away and making his way towards the group.

* * *

Ava sighed deeply, sinking back into the comfortable leather couch. Her favourite spot had always been perched in front of the lake, the emerald green light reflecting from the water had an oddly calming presence.

It felt like the perfect spot to unwind after such a hectic day.

"Need another drink?"

Ava jumped at the sudden interruption, a small smile appearing on her face as Evan handed her a glass. "Thanks." She murmured, clutching it close as she curled up on the seat.

Evan gazed at her for a moment, sighing softly before taking a seat beside her. A moment of comfortable silence passed before he decided to speak.

"You're special, you know that?"

Ava stared at Evan in surprise, before ducking her head in embarrassment and mumbling incoherently in protest. There was a strange tone to his voice, something almost dangerous that she had never heard before.

Evan chuckled quietly at her resistance, reaching out a hand to gently push her hair back from her face. His touch made Ava shudder slightly as his fingers brushed against her cheek. "I mean it. There's something different about you Ava." He told her, his blue eyes piercing as they swept across her face. "I like it."

He leant forward and Ava felt her breath catch in her throat, her heart thundering against her chest as his face hovered inches from hers. Before she had the chance to react or even think about the predicament, his head dipped forward and he had captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Ava froze in shock, stunned by his actions. Never had she imagined Evan making a move like this on her. Part of her felt completely confused about his behaviour and wanted to pull away, but the sweet pressure of his lips and the sensation of his fingers drifting down her arms sent a thrill of excitement through her.

One that she felt dangerously drawn to…

So, for that fleeting moment, Ava allowed herself to forget the rest of the Common Room and all of the troubles that had plagued her mind for the past two months. It felt wonderfully normal to stop thinking for once, her mind blank and her body relaxing underneath Evan's touch.

Besides, he was handsome and charming. He had made a big effort with her today – even going as far to apologise for his and the other's behaviour over the last few months. They had everything in common. It made sense.

But, as Evan deepened the kiss and his arm tightened around her waist, she felt a chill creep up her spine. Something still felt wrong.

* * *

_A/N Sorry for crashing the ship! I promise there are good reasons behind it. In the next chapter, you'll get to see more of Evan, Sirius's reaction to their relationship, a wise Remus, a big fight and a very sweet scene. I think I'll be able to get it up sooner than this one, just because I've been looking forward to writing it ever since I started. _

_Thank you so much for all your support so far – especially those who have kindly left reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_

_Vvls__ – Awwh thank you! I really do love how different Ava and Sirius are in so many ways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_v. 1988__ – You have to love a bit of dorky!James. It's so great to hear that you like Regulus. He's a difficult character to write, but I always loved his story in the books._

_ .2019__ – Thank you so much! _

_Wikked__ – Awwh thank you so much for your review. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. I've got lots of plans for it – although I think I may be updating fortnightly going forward as things are so busy at the moment. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Realisations**

_"**I had a sad and uneasy feeling that we were somehow being swept apart by a huge tidal wave over which we had no control; that from the distance a freezing shadow was approaching which would one day engulf us." – Jessica Mitford**_

"We need more powdered moonstone." Ava explained, smiling contentedly as the glistening liquid bubbled. Potions class was her sanctuary and the simple act of brewing seemed able to take her mind off all distractions. "Can you grab it from the store cupboard please?"

An arm wrapped firmly around her waist, a soft chuckle echoing in her ear as Evan's lips brushed against her cheek. "I'd much rather stay here with you." He replied smugly, his other hand drifting teasingly up her own.

Ava flushed prettily, shaking her head in mock condemnation as she turned around to face Evan. "I'd much rather our potion didn't explode." She told him jokingly, desperately trying to ignore the hunger glistening in his blue eyes.

Evan merely hummed in response, reluctantly releasing her from his grip before slinking over to the store cupboard. A quiet sigh escaped Ava's lips as she ran a hand through her dark curls.

A couple of weeks had passed since their kiss in the Common Room and the two seemed to have fallen into a comfortable routine with one another. When it was just the two of them by themselves, Ava found herself immensely enjoying his company.

Evan was witty and charming and the more time she spent with him, the more she could picture it working. Indeed, prefect duty was definitely more exciting with him by her side, even if they did end up abandoning their patrol in favour of a snogging session in an abandoned corridor.

"Happy now?"

Ava almost jumped in surprise as Evan's fingers gently grazed her hips. A smirk curled across his face as she tried to refocus on the simmering potion, delicately adding a sprinkle of powdered moonstone to the concoction.

"Don't I get a reward?"

Ava ducked her head, allowing her dark hair to fall across her face and form a barrier between her burning cheeks and Evan's inquisitive gaze. She heard him chuckle quietly in amusement before he gently swept her hair to one side, his lips brushing ever so lightly against her neck.

"How about later?"

Ava was spared her embarrassment at his suggestive tone by Wilkes' rude interruption.

"Oi Rosier, this is a lesson not a candlelit dinner date."

Loud laughter echoed across the classroom as the group of Slytherin's chuckled at his taunt. Evan merely sighed in exasperation, although a sly smile crept across his face as he turned his attention towards his friends.

Ava took the opportunity to have a slight reprieve from his affections, slipping out of his hold. Sure, things had been going well between them. But it didn't mean that she was comfortable with his gang's crude comments.

She glanced across the classroom, biting back a smile as she saw Slughorn beaming at Lily with pride, congratulating on her undoubtedly perfect potion. A part of Ava was secretly thrilled that the redhead had managed to beat the entirety of Slytherin House. Both of the girls being prefects had drawn them closer and after Lily's condemnation of James' Potter, Ava would even dare to say they were now friendly acquaintances.

Ava's eyes continued onto the next table, rolling her eyes at the gaggle of Gryffindors grouped together and the thick purple smoke billowing from their cauldron. Remus caught her gaze and offered her a friendly wave which she happily returned.

He had been another rather pleasant surprise. As prefect, he seemed to take his duties seriously and his diligent and respectful manner often seemed at odds with his friend's outlandish behaviour. Ava had rather enjoyed their patrol shifts together and his ability to always offer a thoughtful analysis on situations was something she had begun to value…especially when there seemed to be so few people, she was able to speak openly to in her own house.

Unfortunately their exchange didn't go unnoticed, causing James to elbow Remus in the stomach and shoot Ava a suspicious glare. Sirius, disturbed by the distraction, eventually noticed her attention and surprisingly flashed her a toothy grin, much to James' chagrin.

A smile flitted across Ava's face at the sight. At least it seemed like Gryffindor's quidditch defeat hadn't soured him entirely towards her. Although she tried to ignore the flutter of relief in her stomach at the thought.

"Need any help?"

Suddenly Ava was pulled from her thoughts, quickly pulling her gaze away from Sirius as she glanced at Evan in surprise. His blue eyes shone with curiosity as they landed on her flushed appearance, a grin playing on his lips as he leant forward to press a kiss on her cheek.

"You really might want to keep a closer eye on that potion Ava. It's bubbling over." He murmured, chucklingly softly as she let out a squeak of surprise.

Ava cursed under her breath as she attempted to amend the damage done to her carefully brewed potion, trying to ignore Evan's hand hovering over hers as she frantically stirred the concoction. However, she couldn't help but lift her gaze ever so slightly to get a glimpse of the table of Gryffindors in front.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw grey eyes staring back at her, Sirius's expression strangely solemn. And, as Evan's fingers encased her hand to help her in her potion-fixing efforts, she could have sworn that his eyes narrowed even further.

_What was he thinking? And, more importantly, why did she care?_

* * *

Ava didn't have to wait long to find out Sirius's opinion on the matter.

Defence Against the Dark Arts had never been her favourite subject, but the one following potions class had to be one of the worst lessons she had ever endured. Since starting, Professor Prewett had been keen to encourage a 'practical' approach to learning and spell demonstrations often featured in his teaching methods.

Unfortunately for Ava that now meant being paired with a very irritable Sirius.

Apparently, in his eyes, she couldn't do anything right today and after he had snapped at her for the fifth time about getting the spell wrong, she decided to address his grumpiness head on.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice filled with concern as her hazel eyes raked across his face for any sign that would betray his thoughts. Despite having an impulsive manner and a painfully inability to conceal his emotions, Sirius had never struck her as the type who would be good at actually expressing his feelings.

Her assumption was proven right as the Gryffindor student shrugged nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair and refusing to meet her eyes. "Why wouldn't it be?" He muttered darkly, determinedly avoiding her gaze as she frowned slightly in response.

"You just seem…_different_." She murmured softly, anxiously twisting her hands together as the icy tension crept further between them. It hadn't been this awkward since their first lesson sat together.

Sirius scoffed loudly, his head quickly whipping up as he fixed her with a disbelieving stare. "_Different?_" He repeated, a sickening tone of distain lacing his voice. It almost sounded foreign to her. "I'm acting different?" An unpleasant scowl appeared on his face as he leant forward. "I'm not the one making nice with death eaters." He hissed angrily.

Ava flinched at his choice of words, almost recoiling from his furious stare. Her mouth opened helplessly to respond, but he didn't even give her the time to process his words.

"You know what the really stupid thing is?" He said through gritted teeth, clenching his jaw as he glanced away from her shocked face. "I actually started to think you were different." He scoffed in distain, almost as if he were silently cursing himself. "But you're not! You're the same as the rest of them." He exclaimed, wildly gesturing at her in frustration. "Looking out for yourself, thinking that you're better than everyone else."

Ava pressed her lips together, fighting off the impulse to retreat from his hurtful words. "I don't understand-" She began quietly, but was swiftly interrupted by Sirius's disbelieving snort.

"Clearly…"

"Sirius, I-"

"Forget it Burke!" He replied, an unkind smile appearing on his lips. It was a far cry from the charming goofy one he had given her earlier in potions. "If I would have known you'd end up with that prick anyway, I wouldn't have bothered with the pleasantries." He sneered.

Ava felt her heart sink at the derisive tone in his voice. _Pleasantries? _It was evident that he thought much less of her now. "You don't see the side I see." She murmured quietly in a feeble effort to defend herself.

It was true. Sirius would never see the side of Evan that was capable of humour, intelligence, warmth and, at times, even kindness. In fact, come to think of it, Sirius didn't seem to recognise that any Slytherins were capable of being those things either. From the very start, he had always had an issue with her house and what he perceived them to stand for…and he had never let Ava forget it.

He would never understand.

Despite the weakness of her tone, her words seemed to trigger something with Sirius, his head snapping up as if she had cursed him. Fury blazed in his grey eyes as his face contorted into an angry snarl. "No, I just see the side that calls people _mudbloods_."

It was like a slap to the face. Ava flinched as if she had been physically hurt by his words, tearing her gaze away from him and forcing herself to stare ahead at Professor Prewett as he carefully observed the pair of students sat in front of them.

"Ah, yes! Very good Mr Buckley! Now if you just-"

Ava's heart thudded sickeningly against her chest as her eyes began to sting, the tears threatening to escape as she desperately willed them away. Her hands shook under the desk as she clenched them together, her gaze refusing to turn to the boy sat beside her.

It was going to be a long lesson…

* * *

Sirius groaned internally as Professor Prewett announced they would be working in pairs to discuss the next lesson's topic – the characteristics of a werewolf. Usually he would have chuckled loudly and shot James, Peter and, of course, Remus a knowing grin, but all he could think about was the girl sat next to him.

Ava had refused to speak to him for the rest of the lesson, perching herself as far away as possible from him and determinedly staring straight ahead. Even as Professor Prewett announced their teamworking task, she had simply buried her head in her parchment, her long dark hair forming a shield between them.

Sirius knew he deserved it. He shouldn't have spoken to her like that, but his anger had got the best of him earlier. He just couldn't understand why she, of all people, would entertain the pathetic antics of someone like Rosier. It was well-known that the gang of Slytherins he belonged to where destined for no good.

She knew that herself from their run-in at Hogsmeade. _Had she forgotten so quickly?_

Deep down, a part of him was hurt as he had truly believed she was different to the others…different to his family Perhaps it was his own pride that had been knocked. But he knew that the crushing disappointment in his chest meant more than that.

And, the painful ache of guilt was even worse.

"Ava, I-" Sirius began, a desperate attempt to make amends as Professor Prewett made to dismiss the class. He saw her stiffen slightly, the grip on her quill tightening as she still refused to meet his gaze.

"I didn't-"

Then he saw the tears glistening in her hazel eyes and, for the first time in his life, Sirius felt a deep remorse.

But before he could even begin to mutter out an apology, in the blink of an eye she had quickly stashed her things away and had flown from the classroom. He could only watch her retreating figure in despair as he silently cursed himself for being so careless.

"Werewolves next lesson, eh? Remus is in for a treat!" James's booming voice made Sirius flinch slightly as his best friend bounded up to him happily, although his smile faded as he noticed the worried expression on Sirius's face. "What's up mate?"

Sirius shook his head and forced a terse smile onto his face for his friend's benefit. But as he glanced across the classroom and caught a glimpse of a smirking Evan Rosier, he felt the strange urge to punch something.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the delay in updating and for the very short chapter. Life has been crazy recently! I know I promised a cute moment, but I've ended up splitting this chapter into two…so just a whole lot of angst for the moment. I promise it will change in Chapter 9 and will be worth the wait! _

_By the way, the quote from Jessica Mitford is from a book called Hons and Rebels that I would highly recommend. She's one of JK Rowling's heroines and grew up to be a left-wing rebel despite belonging to a family that had ties to the Nazi Party and British Union of Fascists. Seems pretty similar to the Black family, if you ask me…_

_Also, on the topic of politics, I think one of the reasons I've found it so difficult to write recently is because I've felt so disheartened by the state of the world – and specifically my country. At times it genuinely feels like the death eaters and Voldemort have won! _

_Anyhow, as always, thanks so much for your support! I'm off travelling again soon, but I'm hoping to get better at updating in a timely fashion. The next chapter will feature an intuitive Remus, Ava and Evan having a disagreement, a worried Sirius and a very sweet scene. Stay tuned! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

"**He ought to stay here, and do the best he could. But…history was full of the bones of good men who'd followed bad orders in the hope that they could soften the blow. Oh, yes, there were worse things they could do, but most of them began right where they started following bad orders." – Terry Pratchett**

Sirius let out a heavy sigh as he stabbed angrily at a piece of bacon with his fork. The mindless chatter filling the great hall seeming to grow increasingly annoying with every reluctant bite of his breakfast.

It had been three weeks since his argument with Ava. Three weeks since she had spoken to him. Three weeks since she had even cared to cast a glance in his direction. He had never thought he'd miss her company, but he couldn't help himself from yearning for her usual teasing. It seemed like he had grown to enjoy her company over the past few months.

DADA just wasn't the same without being able to mock her good-naturedly.

He glanced again at the Slytherin table, scanning the benches for her familiar figure. It had become somewhat of a routine ritual. He took a deep breath as his eyes landed on her face, his lips threatening to lift upwards into a smile as her head moved in his direction.

_Shit. She was just turning to Rosier._

Sirius jumped as a fist hit his arm forcefully, quirking an eyebrow in surprise at James. "Problem?"

James's hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion as he scrutinised Sirius's shifty expression. His gaze flickered over to the Slytherin table before landing back on his friend. "You tell me. You've been edgy all week."

Sirius forced a scoff as he leant across to reach the eggs, a welcome distraction from James's scrupulous gaze. "I'm just tired." He defended, attempting to feign disinterest as James pursued hs interrogation.

"Not too tired from glancing over at the Slytherin table are you mate?"

Sirius scowled in response, swatting James's hand angrily as he went to steal a piece of bacon off his plate. "Leave it out would you!"

Fortunately, the arrival of Lily Evans provided James with a convenient distraction. Sirius silently thanked the Gryffindor prefect for her timely intervention as she began to lecture James on tormenting first years.

Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, he heard Remus clear his throat. Glancing up at his friend, he saw a soft smile creeping onto his face as he inclined his head towards the Slytherins.

"She's on patrol tonight."

Sirius frowned at his words, feeling a little embarrassed that he was evidently that transparent. In truth, he didn't even know why he cared about his spat with Ava. After all, she was a Slytherin and dating that insufferable prick…but every time he tried to focus on anything, even pranks, he saw her disappointed expression and the hurt in her eyes.

"_I just see the side that calls people mudbloods."_

It seemed like he just couldn't get her out of his head.

* * *

"Perfect duty is _so_ much more exciting when I'm paired with you."

Ava hummed softly in acknowledgement, barely paying attention as Evan's lips traced her neck. Her mind had been elsewhere for the past few weeks, too distracted by her recent run-in with a certain Gryffindor.

Not even Evan's heated impromptu snogging sessions seemed able to break the haze…much to his annoyance.

More than anything, she found herself confused. Evan had been nothing but charming since the night of the victory party. His words had been softly spoken, his effortless confidence attractive and his manners impeccable. He hadn't given her any reason to doubt him.

But Sirius had.

"_I'm not the one making nice with death eaters."_

She knew deep down that the irritable Gryffindor's words were the truth. Before they had gotten together she had been suspicious about the crowd Evan chose to socialise with. Distasteful was a polite way of putting it.

Mulciber and Wilkes alone were creepy and unnerving to be around. And, they hadn't been too polite to her in the Three Broomsticks. Nor had a nice word to say about her friends.

"_His kind shouldn't mix with people like us."_

Evan had spoken those words freely, even proudly. Yet here she was with him pressed up against her in an abandoned corridor. Was Sirius right? Was she like them after all?

Evan sighed heavily, abandoning his efforts to blaze a trail of kisses along her neck. Clearly he was getting increasingly frustrated with her lack of interest in his affections. "Why do you have to overthink everything all of the time Ava?" He groaned, slamming his fist a little too forcefully against the stone wall.

She merely frowned in response, a prickle of annoyance rising at his disdainful tone. "That's not always a bad thing Evan." She replied coldly.

A moment of tense silence fell between them before Evan moved to push her against the wall.

"Why can't we just be together in the moment?" He asked quietly, his blue eyes scanning hers intently before pressing a hungry kiss against her lips. His hands crept slowly up her legs, grazing the hem of her skirt.

Ava felt herself almost caving under the heat of his affections.

"We're special. The future can be anything we want it to be."

But his words suddenly made her freeze. They sounded familiar. The type of language that had been plastered across the shady newspapers his friends had begun to wave around the common room each evening. _Keeping ourselves clean. Blood purity and the future. _

She knew he wasn't talking about their relationship any more.

"Let me go Evan." She murmured, attempting to push against his chest as his hands continued to creep up her body. "Evan, no. Please-"

But her pleas were ignored as he pressed an insistent kiss against her neck.

"Get off me!" Ava pushed with all her strength and used the wall as leverage as she put as much distance as possible between the two of them. Her heart was pounding sickeningly as she took deep breaths, the panic still rushing through her veins. "I can't do this."

"Oh come off it Ava! What's wrong?" Evan asked, attempting to reason with her as he took a step closer.

Ava shook her head and immediately backed away from him. "Benjy's muggleborn." She whispered, glancing up at Evan to witness his reaction. There was a dangerous glint in his eye as he let out a mocking laugh.

"Don't you understand? I'm trying to help you." He told her, a smug smile creeping onto his face at her confusion. "I'm trying to save you. This path that you're going down Ava, it won't lead to anything good."

Ava raised an eyebrow, tensing up as she realised exactly what he meant. The silent implication behind his words sent a chill down her spine.

"Why throw everything away?"

Fury rose in her chest. She couldn't hold it in. "What path?" She exclaimed, curling her first as she leaned closer to him. "Being friends with people who are _different_ to me isn't a path." She snapped angrily.

Evan only chuckled quietly as he folded his arms across his chest. "You have everything going for you Ava. You can do anything you want." She flinched as he took a step forward. "Why would you choose to make life harder for yourself?"

"You're wrong." She replied firmly, unable to say much more. It felt as if the air had been stolen from her lungs. Evan was a true believer after all.

He shrugged, flashing her a confident smirk. "When it happens, people who obey will be rewarded. _We'll rule_."

Ava was horrified at his menacing tone, the harshness etched into his expression. She's knew there was no going back. "You're right. We are different… and I choose this path."

* * *

"I told you I don't need your help to find the bloody kitchens."

"Yeah, well maybe me and James's felt like a midnight snack too!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter's immaturity, trying to hide his obvious annoyance. Having his friends tag along hadn't been part of his plan, he had tried to shake them off, but sadly to no avail. He just wanted to speak to Ava by herself…without unwelcome company.

"Besides, this is important research for the map /mate." James told him, clapping him on the shoulder and flashing him a cheeky grin. "We've almost got this part of the castle completed."

Sirius bit back a groan as Peter nudged him in the back, the invisibility cloak starting to rise up to reveal their feet. "Peter, if you insist on coming you're going to have to be more careful." He hissed impatiently. "The cloak's not big enough for us all anymore."

James chuckled softly. "Calm down Sirius. What's got you all uptight tonight anyway?" He asked, curiosity creeping into his voice as he carefully surveyed him. "I thought this was just a visit to the kitchens?"

Sirius forced out a bark of laughter. "It is. I just wish you two could be a bit more discreet. I don't fancy getting another detention."

Before James could interrogate him further, a sniffle from the next corridor caused the group to immediately halt. Sirius froze, pressing a finger to his lips as he dared to peak around the corner. His heart leapt as he noticed the familiar figure of Ava, but his spirits were almost immediately crushed by her tear stained cheeks.

_Why did she always seem to be crying around him lately?_

"It's A- Burke, the Slytherin prefect." Sirius told his friends, correcting himself before revealing they were on a first name basis. The last thing he needed was tormenting.

"So, let's just-"

"No. Come on Pete. We'll head back to the common room." James said, interrupting Peter as he tried to make his way past Sirius. His hazel eyes seemed to portray understanding before he nodded reluctantly at Sirius and led Peter away by the arm.

Sirius watched them retreat down the corridor and disappear entirely from view before he took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing up Black?" Ava snapped, quickly wiping her cheeks in an effort to hide her tears. It was bad enough she had ended up sat alone in a freezing cold corridor. She simply wouldn't have Sirius Black mocking her for it too.

A small grin crept onto his face as he approached. "I fancied a midnight stroll." He told her, resting his hands in his pockets as he looked her up and down.

She hated how he always managed to exude such confidence. He was the last person she wanted to see.

An uncomfortable silence grew between them. Ava half hoped Sirius would relent to the awkwardness and leave her alone, but he refused to move. So instead, she determinedly evaded his gaze and focused on twisting her hands together anxiously. It was a while until she summoned up the bravery to speak.

"When did it all get so complicated?"

She hated how defeated she sounded. But it felt as if she didn't have anything left to give. The world wasn't going to get better any time soon and knowing that her schoolmates were right in the midst of the turmoil made it even worse.

_Would it ever get better?_

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, Ava's strange behaviour was deeply unsettling. He had been on the receiving end of many of her emotions, but he had only once seen her upset…and that had been because of him. So, he responded the only way he knew how…with sarcasm.

"I think it was about ten minutes into McGonagall's transfiguration class."

His joke appeared to land, her lips threatening to turn upwards into a small smile. So, he took it as a silent invitation to take a seat next to her. A comfortable silence fell between them before she spoke again.

"I can't- I can't stand back while these things happen." She murmured softly. "This war. It will make monsters of us all."

Sirius gazed at her in concern. He rarely worried about anything. But the despair in her voice caused even him to fear. _What had happened? _

"You were right before…about Evan." She whispered; her voice so soft he had to strain his ears to hear her. "Benjy's a muggleborn." She glanced at him as if expecting a reaction. When she didn't find one, she stared back down at her entwined hands. "You should have seen his face when I even mentioned his name. How could I ever do that to my friend? Be with someone who hates their existence?"

Her voice broke and Sirius felt his heart sink as the tears began to swell in her eyes. It felt strange seeing her so vulnerable. Part of him wanted to escape. But the other wanted to comfort.

But, for once the cocky Sirius Black was lost for words.

It had always felt a long way off, the war and the darkness it brought. They were young and safe at Hogwarts to live a life largely untroubled by conflict…or so he had thought. Yet here was the evidence that their fellow classmates were ready to fight for disturbing ideals.

_It was all becoming real._

For a moment, the realisation stunned him.

"I'm a terrible person."

Ava's quiet voice snapped him out of his thoughts, his head quickly turning to her in astonishment. "Ava, don't be-"

But she shook her head, swiftly interrupting his protests. "No! You were right before. I'm not any different to the rest of them." The tears began to fall slowly down her face and Sirius felt himself flinching at the sight.

He hadn't meant to hurt her like this. His anger had just gotten the better of him. Of course he hadn't meant it.

"Don't be stupid!" He exclaimed, silently cursing himself for how abrupt he sounded. "You wouldn't- you would never-" He floundered to find the right words to express what he thought about the unusual Slytherin prefect…how he felt. "You're decent Burke."

He wanted to hit himself for sounding so stupid, but Ava sniffed quietly and glanced up at him. Curiosity shone in her hazel eyes.

"Really?"

Sirius smirked. "Well, I wouldn't be within a mile radius of you if you weren't." He joked, immensely pleased with himself as she laughed softly in response.

_It was nice to see her happy again. _

A comfortable silence fell between them once more before she decided to speak again

"It doesn't matter if you do it yourself, does it?"

Sirius shot her a quizzical look, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. Ava gave him a small smile before she elaborated.

"By standing beside someone like that you're justifying their behaviour." She explained, folding her arms across her chest. "I won't make that mistake _ever_ again."

And, for the second time in his life (and that night), Sirius Black found himself speechless.

Ava let out a soft sigh as she glanced up at him. "I guess I just thought I could…I don't know…help him? Change his mind?" She smiled sadly before picking at the sleeve of her cardigan.

"A hopeless case? Sounds like you." Sirius teased, desperate to see her smile again.

This time it was slightly forced as she looked at him. "I guess I'll be sleeping with one eye open in the Slytherin dormitories. I can't imagine they'll all take the news well."

Sirius's grey eyes instantly darkened, a flash of fury shooting through them as he observed her crestfallen appearance. It was usual for him to dislike any mention of his least favourite house. The house his parents had pleaded for him to be admitted to. But, this time he felt an inexplicable hatred towards it.

"That's horrible." He said simply, all his wit temporarily abandoning him as he watched Ava curl up against a nearby pillar. She looked so different to the girl he had met a few months ago.

_Is this what happened when you grew up?_

He reached out a hand at hesitantly patted her shoulder, silently cursing himself for how uncharacteristically awkward the gesture was for him.

"If it helps my entire family were in Slytherin and, trust me, it didn't do them any favours." He joked, desperate to brush past his mishap. "Besides my Uncle Alphard. He's okay. Once he suggested that my mum's side of the family had dealings with muggles and she nearly blew his head off."

Ava's responding laugh seemed to brighten the dark corridor.

* * *

Ava and Sirius spent a while chatting about the absurdities of their families – including her bitter old aunt who seemed to spend her life hating everything and everyone. In a way, it was nice to know he wasn't the only one with crazy relatives.

It was late by the time he realised they had spent the good part of two hours exchanging conversation. Almost as if she sensed his thoughts, Ava yawned loudly and gently rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's late." She murmured.

The warmth radiating from her body was oddly comforting as Sirius fought the instinct to pull her closer. Fortunately, Ava seemed oblivious to his internal battle as she let out a sigh of contentment.

"Sirius?"

He hummed in response, too preoccupied by her proximity to pay much attention.

"You do realise I could give you detention?" She told him, a smile creeping onto her face as she glanced up at him.

He grinned widely. "I know. But, it's a chance I'm willing to take."

* * *

_Guess who lost their pen drive? And then found it down the side of the couch? Me! I'd been hoping to use lockdown as an opportunity to catch up with writing, but all my plans were lost on the bloody pen drive. Anyhow, I managed to track it down and finally here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought (and how you're keeping during these crazy times!) in the reviews. _

_PS. I've decided to use lockdown to rewatch all of Harry Potter – can't wait to get to the Order of the Phoenix. It's my favourite film! x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Choices**

"_**Some souls radiate a light so blindingly brilliant, that just for a second they make you forget about the darkness in the world." – Awakened Vibrations**_

It was late by the time Sirius woke up. The light beaming through the windows made him flinch as he struggled to open his eyes. They felt unbearably heavy. What time had he even stumbled into bed? But before he could even find his bearings a pillow hit him squarely in the face.

"Late night comforting your girlfriend Pads?"

James's snickered as Sirius flashed him an unhappy scowl in return, easily ducking the pillow that he had launched across the room.

"I'm just saying you two looked pretty cosy last night." James said slyly, glancing at Peter who backed him up with an excited nod.

"And you didn't get into the dorm until just a few hours ago." He squeaked, his eyes gleaming with pride as James patted him on the back. "You've been out all night!"

"So what?" Sirius snapped, his annoyance getting the better of him. He had never been a morning person and his friends' interrogation only served to put him in a worse mood than usual. They made him feel on edge. The implication that he and Ava were more than…whatever they were made his insides squirm uncomfortably.

There was nothing there. Or, at least that's what he resolved in telling himself.

He wished Remus was around to help distract them. But it looked like he had gotten up early to prepare for his prefect rounds. _The selfish git. _

"You're never usually this coy mate!" James barked with laughter at his friend's offended expression. It wasn't a secret that Sirius had had his fair share of romantic escapades in the past. Although usually it was a different girl each time and none seemed to stick around for long. "What makes her so special?"

Sirius rubbed his eyes as an excuse to evade his friends' curious gaze. He sighed deeply before finally throwing his legs to the side of the bed and standing up to speak. "I just-" He hesitated as he struggled to find the right words. "She's different okay."

A moment of silence passed between the group as they absorbed his confession. Then Peter decided to pipe up, confusion evident in his voice.

"I thought you called her a snake-loving prat last week?"

* * *

Ava didn't have to wait long for the fallout of her and Evan's breakup to become apparent. Indeed, it only took a few days until his gang were flashing her disdainful looks across the common room and refusing to sit near her in the Great Hall.

It didn't bother her too much at first. Any excuse to escape their uncomfortable company was something she'd welcome. But did it throw up problems with some of the relationships she actually valued within her house.

Even Emma wasn't best pleased, confused as to why Ava would deliberately choose to make her life more difficult. Breaking up with Evan was one thing, but doing it because she disagreed with his stance on blood purity made it a deeply unpopular decision.

"_Why do you even care Ava? You ARE a pureblood. It's not like it affects you."_

The words made her feel queasy. The suggestion that she shouldn't care what happened to others was unpleasant to say the least. All she could see when she overheard the others muttering about '_mudbloods and vermin'_ was Benjy's face.

Benjy, her friend. A person who had only ever shown kindness and compassion to others. Benjy who had a great sense of humour and whose laughter brightened up every room he was in. Benjy who like so many others couldn't help what they were born as. Benjy who was just as gifted as any other wizard. Benjy was worth just as much as any other person.

The hatred in Evan's tone as he spoke about being 'special' and 'ruling' over others told Ava everything she needed to know. It was wrong and she could never be a part of it.

Evan himself hadn't spoken a word to her since their corridor bust up. Prefect rotas had been swiftly changed under the guise of inter-house relationships to pair her with Dorcas, and occasionally with Lily and Remus. But it was still hard to relax and she found herself wound with growing anxiety each day.

Then again, it was no wonder why when Mulciber, Wilkes and Avery seemed to be lurking behind her every step. In the absence of Evan, they had decided to take it upon themselves to torment her. The reprieve she had been granted by their relationship was certainly over.

It wasn't that they'd done anything to her. But nevertheless she felt herself constantly on edge, dodging them in corridors, ignoring their menacing glares in class and trying her best to avoid being left alone with them in the common room.

It had almost been a disaster one night after she had arrived back late from prefect duties to find them lounging in the armchairs. In fact, if it hadn't been for Regulus's swift intervention, distracting Mulciber with an article in the Daily Prophet, she wasn't quite sure if she would have survived the encounter wholly intact.

Surprisingly, Regulus had the strangest reaction of all to the breakup. He hadn't spoken a word to Ava since, but there was a sad expression on his face every time he looked over at her. There seemed to be a disappointment in his gaze that made her feel even more uncomfortable than Mulciber's leering.

She knew why. It all suddenly felt so real. They knew the paths they had chosen and they knew they were on different ones.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ava asked quietly, nudging Dorcas's arm as she glanced around the bustling Ravenclaw table. It was a breach of usual house protocol, but her friend had assured her it was perfectly acceptable given that the Slytherins were being less than hospitable.

"It's fine Ava." Dorcas replied, offering her a kind smile. "Besides I think we could all do with a bit of house mixing at the moment."

"I believe that's what makes our friendship work so well!" A voice boomed behind them, prompting the two girls to spin around. Ava beamed at the sight of Benjy's cheerful grin. "Long time no see stranger!" He told her before taking a seat beside her and draping an arm around her shoulders.

Guilt flickered inside Ava as she realised how long it had been since she'd hung out with them both – especially Benjy. "Benjy? I'm really- I-" She struggled to get her words out, the apology stuck in her throat along with the immense shame.

"Ava, you don't have to say anything. I know it wasn't you being malicious." He told her, his voice calm as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Then a mischievous grin spread across his face. "I'm just glad you finally ditched the bitch."

Ava burst out laughing, doubling over as Dorcas squawked in protest at Benjy's colourful language. She had never felt so grateful for her choice of friends. Their humour and warmth could surely see her through any adversity.

* * *

Breakfast was pleasant, despite a few curious glances off some Ravenclaws. And, as the Great Hall began to clear out, Ava realised that her cheeks had started to ache with how much she'd been smiling. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Unfortunately, her good mood was swiftly ruined with one glance at the Daily Prophet.

"Another killing?" She sighed, her fingers tracing the picture of the infamous skull, the serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue, blazing an emerald trail across the sky. "It feels like it's getting worse."

"It is." Dorcas murmured quietly, inclining her head to a crowd of students huddled together at the end of the table. "Dirk Cresswell's uncle was murdered last week." She frowned as she glanced at the boy in question, his expression withdrawn and tiredness etched into the lines of his face.

Ava felt her heart thud against her chest.

"Why?" Benjy asked, his grip tightening around Ava's shoulder as if he could sense her discomfort.

Dorcas grimaced. "He was high up in the Ministry. Apparently, his _lenient _views regarding magical creatures gained him some unwanted attention."

"And, I bet the fact he's a muggleborn didn't help his chances?" Benjy quipped coldly, ignoring Ava's dismayed glance. She hated to think that her friend could be targeted simply because of his background.

Dorcas remained silent. No words were needed to confirm what they all knew. The world was becoming a much more dangerous place…especially for those deemed _undesirable_.

* * *

"So, as we've learnt today, the conflict between the magical community and non-magical community has long been a feature of history."

The class was silent as Professor Mitford continued her summary of their lesson. A few students appeared to be listening intently, namely Lily Evans who was furiously scribbling down notes at the front of the class. But most of the others were slumped in their seats, the stuffy room even causing a few to fall asleep on their desks.

Ava smiled softly at Dorcas as she passed her a sugar-spun quill. Clearly, her friend knew her well enough to know that she'd already demolished her own supplies since their trip to Hogsmeade. A muffled laugh could be heard behind them, prompting Ava to shoot a confused glance over her shoulder.

She could barely contain an eye roll as she saw Sirius and James aiming enchanted birds to fly at sleeping students' heads, snickering as they awoke with a start. Peter perched beside them looked as if he wanted to burst into applause as they nearly caused Bertram Aubrey to fall out of his seat.

Professor Mitford didn't seem to mind as she began to round up the lesson, choosing the ignore the boys' antics. But as Ava went to turn away, her eyes fell upon Dirk Creswell who sat huddled at the back of the classroom. He looked pale and queasy, his eyes staring down at his hands.

"_His uncle was murdered last week."_

Dorcas's words echoed in her head, causing a shiver to creep up her spine. It was one thing learning about wizarding conflicts in a classroom, but the stark reality was that outside the safety of Hogwarts danger loomed. Something Ava truthfully didn't want to face.

"Professor?"

Professor Mitford paused, raising her eyebrows in surprise at Ava's interruption. "Yes, Miss Burke?"

"It doesn't have to be this way, does it?" Ava didn't know what possessed her to ask the question aloud. Perhaps she just wanted to know that wars weren't inevitable…that there was always hope.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your question." Professor Mitford replied, perching on her desk before surveying Ava carefully. There was a knowing glint of approval in her eyes which gave Ava the courage to voice her opinion.

"It's all about choices, isn't it?" Ava asked, her voice quiet yet firm. The images of Benjy's warm smile, Dirk's pained expression, Evan's smug smirk, the sinister articles pinned up in the Slytherin common room all flashing before her eyes.

The mood in the classroom seemed to shift as her fellow students perked up, sitting a little straighter in their seats as their inquisitive gazes turned to her. But for once Ava didn't mind the attention. She felt safe in Muggle Studies. Away from the scrutiny of her housemates and under the attentive teaching of Professor Mitford, she felt emboldened to say exactly how she felt.

"We could choose to condemn conflict. Choose to reject prejudice." Her voice grew stronger amongst the murmurs and nods of approval. There wasn't anyone in this room who would judge her. "We just have to be willing to do it."

* * *

Sirius barely stopped his jaw from dropping at Ava's outburst. It was so unlike the girl he had come to know. Who, up until last week had been too afraid to stand up to her own boyfriend. Now here she was being proudly outspoken on a topic few wizards were brave enough to approach.

Dare he say it, Sirius found himself impressed.

"_By standing beside someone like that you're justifying their behaviour. I won't make that mistake ever again." _

Sirius had been taken aback by her declaration last week. But it seemed obvious now that this was a girl who meant what she said. To him it was proof that there was some hope to be had after all. And, just maybe not everything was as black and white as he had once thought…

So, he couldn't help but watch in admiration as she continued to explain her thoughts, a proud smile creeping onto his face. Unfortunately, he was so preoccupied with Ava he didn't notice the suspicious gaze of James as he watched his friend intently.

* * *

"Oi! Burke!"

Ava sighed heavily before reluctantly turning around to face an out of breath James Potter. _What could he possibly want with her? _

"I think hello is the more traditional greeting Potter." Ava told him coolly, still not forgetting the trouble he had caused for her and her fellow prefects last week with one of his outlandish pranks.

James threw her a dirty look as he struggled to catch his breath. "Ah, I forgot you Slytherins have _impeccable _manners."

Ava rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone whilst beside her Dorcas raised her eyebrows in surprise. It was highly unusual for Potter not to be surrounded by his usual gang. The absence of Sirius, Remus and Peter was oddly striking as Ava stared at him expectantly.

"Well? Is there something you wanted Potter?"

His hazel eyes narrowed. "I heard you ended it with that creep Rosier."

Ava was taken aback, shocked that he would even take an interest in her personal life. _Had Sirius told him? Why on earth would he be talking about her to his friends? _

"I don't think it's any of your business who I go out with Potter."

"Well, it is if you-" He paused, seeming to stop himself short from divulging something. "I don't understand." He stated firmly, drawing himself up to full height and pushing his chest out rather pompously. "You sit there in Muggle Studies condemning the tosspots you sit next to everyday in the Great Hall. Yet, at the end of the day, you were willing to go out with one."

Ava frowned in confusion, glancing at Dorcas as if to double-check she wasn't imagining things. _Since when did James Potter care about her seating arrangements?_ It was a very bizarre turn of events.

"The last time I checked people were allowed to have different opinions." She replied evenly, folding her arms across her chest. "And, as you so kindly pointed out Potter, I'm no longer with Evan…not that it's your concern." She added pointedly. "Now I'm sorry, but did you actually want something?"

James reached a hand up to ruffle his already messy hair, a suspicious look on his face as he scrutinised her. "What's your game?"

Ava stared at him blankly. "My game?"

"Yeah, _your _game Burke! Taking Muggle Studies, launching your tirades in class, getting clo- talking with Sirius." He snapped, flinging his arms around in apparent frustration. "You're a Slytherin! Do you honestly expect me to believe you care about these things?"

Ava stared at him as if he sported two heads.

"Potter, I don't know what you're playing at…but please stop." She told him, rolling her eyes before she and Dorcas turned to walk away. But before they left, she had something else to add. "And, before you snipe at me for taking Muggle Studies, you should remember that you only take it in the vain hope that Lily will somehow forget that you're a big headed toerag." She said coolly, rather pleased by the responding look of surprise on James's face.

_She had finally silenced the notorious James Potter, Hogwarts Troublemaker. _

It wasn't until she was at the end of the corridor that he eventually managed to recover, bellowing out a furious question.

"Did Sirius tell you that?!"

* * *

_A/N: This is practically record time for me updating! I hope everyone is keeping well during these crazy times. The one silver lining is that it gives me a) more time and b) more angsty content to write. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Any thoughts on what should come next? _

_This one is pretty light on Sirius/Ava content, but rest assured there's a really sweet scene coming up in Chapter 11. I couldn't resist focusing a bit more on Benjy and Dorcas in this feature. For some reason, I just love their friendship! Also, I just had to include Regulus and the marauders teasing…James just can't play it cool can he? _

_PS. Does Dirk Creswell ring a bell with anyone? I'm really hoping to weave canon characters (especially those in the background) into this story and flesh out their stories and personalities a lot more._

_As always, thank you so much for your support! Let me know what you think. x_


End file.
